A Deadly Nightmare
by I'm sorry but no
Summary: When Joey has a vision of death will he be able to save his friends? Y YY, M YM, R YB, S J, T M, D T. rating may go up...
1. disclaimer

DISCLAIMER!

I do not, under any circumstances, own ANY of these characters. That privilege is not mine. I do however own the story that I have written for them.

FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE STILL READING!

Thank you for actually reading this disclaimer and taking the time out of your day to read my story. I love to receive reviews and I love to hear criticism. Please note however, that if you are not kind in your comments I will not respond or correct any type of problem. If you have any questions feel free to list them in the reviews. Now I give you the story!

Enjoy!

3


	2. Chapter 1

Seto's POV

Brrrring! Brrrring! BRRRING!

"Who the hell could be calling at this hour?" I thought as I sat up in bed looking at the time. It was 3:30 in the morning!

"unless this is an emergency please hang up and call tomorrow before I hunt you down and stab you with a pencil." I said with all seriousness into the phone next to my bed.

"Sorry for waking you, I didn't mean to call this late but… it's happened again, Seto. It's happened again and I'm scared, I can't let this be real, I can't" the frantic ramblings of my boyfriend meant only one thing, he had a dream again.

"All right, alright, come over, okay? Then we can talk about what you saw this time."

"Thank you, Seto, sorry for waking you"

I wasn't too thrilled either but this was more important than sleep because if a dream is making Joey this scarred that only meant one thing. Trouble.

For those of you who are still lost let me explain it in simpler details, Joey. Is. Physic. Whenever he goes to sleep and has a dream, they always come true. That is what makes this little interruption so scary to him and to me. If he had a dream normally he would tell me and it would be something small and insignificant. But he has never been this afraid before, never has he had to wake me up because of a dream.

I heard a light knock on my door and then Joey came in. he was shaking like a leaf and ran over to where I was sitting, still in bed. He tackled me into a hug and started to cry. This never happens, he almost never cries and when he does it is rare, so why is he crying now?

"It's alright Joey, its okay. Shhhh! Calm down, baby. It's alright puppy!" I tried to sooth him and he seemed to calm down a little bit, he was still shaking though so I held him on the bed, letting him cry.

"S-s-seto! It was t-t-terrible, all the blood! (Sob) Everyone, d-d-dead!" he continued to cry and I saw he wasn't joking, he was really scared.

"It's alright Joey, don't worry, everything is going to be okay"

"No, it w-w-won't be!" he said looking up with tears streaming from his eyes

"Yes it will be, okay?" I gave him a quick kiss on the lips and gently coaxed him into returning my kiss. I licked his lips, asking for entrance and was gladly given permission as his lips opened. I probed around his mouth, deepening the kiss and calming him down in the process.

Finally, with lungs screaming for air, we separated and sat there on my bed, his head on my chest, my arms around his waist, holding him close.

"Nothing" I said "and I mean nothing will separate us, nothing. Now sleep my beautiful lover, and we will deal with this later, okay?"

He nodded a little into my shirt and then I removed his jacket and shoes. I got up from the bed for a moment and walked over to my dresser to grab a pair of basketball shorts. Joey gladly took off his tight jeans and changed into the pair of shorts, quickly climbing under the covers and next to me. I pulled an arm around his waist and then put my other on his cheek.

I kissed him quickly on the lips one more time before I pulled him closer to me and we slowly drifted off to sleep, content in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 2

Joey's POV

I lay next to seto as he pulled me gently closer to his warm, slender body, snuggling into his chest. I felt so safe in his arms, as if nothing could ever hurt me while I was with him, and I longed for that to be true, unfortunately I knew that wasn't true.

My dreams have never lied to me, not once. Ever since I could remember I would have simple dreams and they were almost always happy, all except for the one about my parents' divorce. I thought it was a little strange, being a little kid and not understanding what that was. It was a terrible dream and I didn't want to believe it was true so I tried to fix it and make sure that it wouldn't come true. That only made it worse and true as the dream I saw it in my sister and mother moved away and I was left with my father, now a drunk.

The dreams came rather often but it was never anything huge to report, nothing special, sometimes they were helpful though. More than once I saw my teachers giving out pop quizzes. But once I saw an attempted burglary. I told seto the almost victim of this burglary and he didn't believe me. But not even a moment after I finished telling him the person broke through the window. I think he is still in jail actually… (Irrelevant) but Seto believed me after that.

Now here I lay in my boyfriend's arms, watching him drift off into peaceful normal dreams, while I sit here not wishing to sleep, not wanting to see the horror show again.

I don't want to see my best friends killed in front of me, no one should have to see that, but I had seen it and it was horrible. I had no idea who did it because they were shrouded in shadows while they slit the throats of all of his friends. Everyone was there, and they were all chained to poles in a circle in the middle of a dark forest, miles away from any path that a hiker might have wondered into.

All of my friends were there, even Bakura and Marik, who I wouldn't really call friends, all except Honda and Duke who were off in America still. The first one to die was Tea and then I watched as Mokuba, Seto, Pegasus, Yami, Bakura, Mai, Isis, Solomon, Serenity, Malik, Ryou, Yugi, Odeon, and Marik were killed. Finally I was all but begging for death at the end of my dream, praying for the sweet release of death that our killers would bring me. I no longer had anything left to live for, nothing mattered anymore. My best friends, sister, enemy, and boyfriend were all dead or dying around me and there was nothing left for me to do, I didn't want to live anymore. Then I heard the horrible laugh and then I shot awake in a cold sweat from my dream.

I had to make this stop, no one should have to see that happen, and no one deserves to have to see it twice. I had to make it stop, had to make it end differently. I couldn't let this happen to us. This horrible future can't come true, I won't allow it.

I yawned a little and laid back down into Seto's warm embrace. I didn't want this sweet moment of happiness to be ripped away from me so soon. I wanted to be happy and carefree for once. I sighed and snuggled closer to Seto.

"I will protect you, Seto. I will protect everyone" I whispered quietly to him before I hugged him to my body and fell asleep in his arms, no longer plagued by the nightmarish vision from hell.


	4. Chapter 3

alright, i waited an entire week to put this up (like most authors do) but it has been killing me to not post it sooner! i'm sorry but an update to this story is not going to come for about another 3 weeks (sorry i'm going to camp and i leave in less than 2 hours) i promise that i wont forget about the story when i get back, trust me i cant. i have written up to chapter 16 and i havent even gotten to the good part yet! so i should stop rambling but please enjoy, rate and review if you want! (it will make me smile to know that someone is reading)

3 3 3 3 3

Seto's POV

"Alright, Joey, can you calmly tell me what you saw last night?" I asked as I saw my puppy walk into my music room, interrupting the song I was playing on my violin, one of the many instruments in the room. I wasn't really playing, more like composing but I could wait, I wasn't feeling inspired anyways.

I walked over to the wall unit and opened the second drawer and put my violin and bow back into their spots. I closed the drawer and then led Joey over to the couch.

If he wasn't ready to talk I would understand, after all he said he had seen everyone die in front of him. I wouldn't blame him for not wanting to talk for days, but knowing him he would want me to know every detail and quickly in case we were going to die in a short time.

"Yes, Seto I need to tell you everything, you need to know because you can probably come up with a way to prevent It." he took a deep breath and then told me everything and I mean everything. The order everyone would die, the strange absence of Duke and Honda, everything.

I couldn't believe everything my sweet tortured puppy was telling me, no one should have saw that happen to their friends.

After he was finished he stopped talking and looked at the wall while I looked at the floor, eyes glazing over, thinking about everything I had heard. Joey wouldn't lie about what he had seen and he hasn't been wrong once, but what do we do? I have no idea how to even begin and now at any second we could be drugged and dragged to the middle of the woods and have the vision fulfill itself.

"We need to get everyone here, right now, they need to hear this."

"NO!"

What? Why?"

"WE CAN'T TELL THEM!"

"Why?"

"Because whenever I told someone about my visions the outcome would get better or worse, we can't take that chance! We can't tell them the order they are going to die at least, they deserve to not know the exact order of death"  
>"but they do deserve to know, Joey! They should know the order so that they can say good bye before they are slaughtered."<p>

"That's the problem though, what if when I tell them then the future changes and the order changes? Then what? WHAT HAPPENS IF I TELL THEM THAT THEY ARE GOING TO DIE IN THAT ORDER AND THEN IT HAPPENS DIFFERENTLY AND THEY NEVER GET TO SAY GOOD BYE? THAT WOULD BE CRUEL! I CAN'T DO THAT! I CANT DO IT, SETO, I CANT!"

"Alright, alright! What do you want to tell them? Unless, do you want me to tell them?"

"You tell them, you can tell them anything you want but not the order of death or the way they are going to be slaughtered, I don't want them to expect something like that and have it not be the same. They deserve to know where they will die and then they need to help us figure out who the killers could be."

"I agree with you and I don't blame you for not wanting to tell them. Let's get them all over here now, they need to hear it"

I walked over to the other side of the room to a phone that was hanging on the wall and told my secretary to locate and deliver everyone Joey had mentioned. I told her to make sure they came, they all had to be there, and they couldn't skip, they would be forced to come if they didn't want to come.

I hung up with her and called Malik, Marik, Isis and Odeon telling them to get here as soon as possible. They understood exactly what I meant and no sooner had I hung up did I see a familiar bright light and then 4 other people were standing in front of me.

They had used Isis's millennium necklace to transport them to where we were. I'm so glad she decided to unlock the powers of the necklace because it was so much easier than sending a plane to bring them to us.

They looked around my music room with awe as if they had never seen the instruments in front of them. I smiled and watched Isis walk over to the harp and sit down, playing a soft and complicated song. It was beautiful and calming to listen to. She seemed so relaxed and calm and she seemed to radiate these feelings making all of us feel better.

I heard a knock on the door and then Yugi and a sleepy looking Yami walking in, followed closely by Mai and Tea holding hands. Mokuba and Solomon, Yugi's grandfather, came in after them. Finally Ryou and Bakura came in and Serenity was right after them.

Serenity was the only one besides Joey and myself that knew about Joey's "gift" and she instantly understood what was going on so she rushed over to where Joey was sitting on the large white couch and gave him a huge hug. It was sweet and very cute.

No one spoke as we waited for the last member to arrive. I hated that Pegasus was involved in this but I had no choice but to tell him about our impending doom. A large flash of light formed in the corner and then Pegasus appeared touching his millennium eye. It was a little sick to see him just poking his eye but I had to get over it, he was just a weird dude.

"Alright everyone, now that you are all hear why don't we move to a bigger room?" I grabbed Joey's hand and lead everyone out of the now cramped music room and into a larger sitting room, filled with comfortable seats and large couches.

Everyone sat down and I stood in front of everyone, this is going to be a long and bad conversation. Might as well start. "Alright everyone, I'm sure that you are all wondering why you are all here."

"You can say that again" Bakura and Marik said at the same time, looking immensely bored. Everyone else glared at them.

"As I was saying, you were called here because we have a serious problem that involves all of you. Serenity, Joey and I all know about Joey's "gift" but the rest of you don't so I have to explain it to you. Joey can see the future, in his dreams, and it always comes true, unlike the Millennium necklace that Isis has." almost everyone looked at Joey and then Isis's neck.

"And how do we come into the picture?" yami asked. He seemed interested but bored at the same time. I knew his patience with me was running thin.

"Because last night, Joey came here and told me about a dream that every one of us was in. so if you would stop interrupting me I will explain it to you. Unless you want to tell them Joey?"

"I'll do it, since I'm the one that saw It." he stood up and walked over to where I was standing, he quickly grabbed my hand and then started to talk.

"As you now know I can, sort of see the future. Before any of you say anything I say sort of because I don't see it all the time and I do not try to see the future, like Isis can. Last night I had a dream about all of us. We were in the middle of a dark forest and we were all chained to poles. Then out of the shadows, one by one we were killed, slaughtered would probably be a better word to describe it. Not only do I know that this is going to come to pass but I also know who wasn't there. Anyone else notice who isn't here?"

"Where are Honda and Duke?" Mokuba asked, clearly picking up what Joey was trying to say.

"Exactly, Mokuba. Anyone else find it a little strange that they weren't in my dream but everyone else was? Either they were picked to be spared, they are the killers or they will already be dead when this happens. My dreams have never been wrong before but they have changed once in a while because of something I did or tried to do. Now we need suggestions as to what we should do because otherwise we are going to wait around until someone tries to kill us all."

Everyone was silent for a moment before they started to plan what to do. Trying to figure out a way to make sure this wouldn't happen. Personally I didn't blame them for trying to plan it all out but I was shocked when Pegasus asked "so who dies first?"

The entire room got silent, all wondering the same thing. "Pegasus! Why would you ever ask someone that!" yami was yelling now and I was glad he was the one talking otherwise I would have flung the millennium rod at Pegasus' head without a second thought. My hand tightened around the Rod that was hanging from the belt loop of my jeans. I wanted to kill Pegasus so badly but we needed him right now, unfortunately, so I had to keep him alive.

"I will not tell you that, Pegasus" Joey said slowly and quietly, "no one deserves to be told how they will die or in what order they will be slaughtered. My only request is that you do not ask me that again."

Everyone nodded and then they talked some more, trying to come up with a plan, but none of them seemed to be able to fully develop one.

It was several hours later before I thought of a plan that might work. "Why don't you just stay in the mansion until this happens? That way we will know if anyone goes missing or if anyone is killed before we are brought to the woods."

"That might just work" Yugi said as he thought over the plan. It was simple enough, stay together and don't leave the house. Since my house was the best equipped and has enough room to house this many people and since I had staff to do everything away from the mansion we would be safest here.

Everyone seemed to agree with my plan and agreed to stay. I looked around the room and counted the couples and the singles. We would need 7 guest bedrooms. Mai and tea would be in a room with Isis and Serenity sharing a room that connected the two rooms. Yugi and yami would be in another room with their grandfather across the hall sharing a conjoined room with Pegasus. Ryou and Bakura would share a room next to Mokuba. Finally Marik and Malik would share a conjoined room with Odeon. Joey and I would share my room which would be across the hall from Ryou and Bakura.

Once rooms were assigned everyone went to go find their rooms and explore the house. They were welcome to go anywhere except outside.

It was late when everyone started to settle down and find rooms that they liked to spend time in. the dinner bell rang and everyone settled into the dining room to eat. They all chatted, catching up with each other since none of them had been together in almost a year. It was kind of nice to see them all again, true I didn't like some of them but it was still nice to see that they were all there.


	5. Chapter 4

hello everyone! sorry i havent been updating in a while (i went to camp and it was really fun) but now i'm back and i promise to update every monday that i can (asside from right now) alright thank you to everyone who reviewed and i will fix all the problems at a later date. let me know how you guys like the story so far! 3 333

Joey's POV

Thank god they all decided to stay! If they hadn't stayed willingly I'm more than sure that Seto would be willing to keep them prisoner here.

Dinner was eventful, considering it had been over a year since they were all together. There were still some hard feelings between Bakura and Marik but other than that everyone seemed to get along well.

It was well past midnight before we all retired to our bedrooms, tired after the eventful day. I was tired too but I wasn't ready to sleep, I would rather stay awake the rest of my life than see our future again, it was too painful.

I followed Seto into his bedroom and changed into some basketball shorts and a hank top that he gave me before crawling into bed next to him. He looked tired, as if the weight of the entire world was on his shoulders and there was nothing he could do about it. I snuggled against his warm body and felt safe in his arms, as though no force on earth could rip us apart.

"Seto?"

"Mmm?"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

He gave me a few chaste kisses before they became passionate and lust filled. I ran my tongue along the crevice between his lips, begging for entrance and was welcomed in. we battled for dominance, Seto winning, and then we explored each other's mouths a little more.

He tasted like mint and smelled like pine. It was a combination that makes you beg for more. I moaned when he deepened the kiss even more as he turned his head to the side to gain more access.

We continued to kiss for a long time before we ran out of air and reluctantly pulled away from each other to breathe. I longed for him to kiss me again, to feel his soft, powerful lips against mine again in a fit of passion.

We lay down next to each other, snuggling close as we tried to catch our breath. Finally our breathing became slow and normal but I could tell Seto was on the verge of sleep. I didn't really blame him for being tired, especially since I woke him up last night.

I felt his breathing get slower and slower until he was completely relaxed and asleep. He looked so peaceful, like an angel fell from earth and was resting besides me.

That's what Seto is to me, an angel. He always was an angel, but he puts up walls and seems cold to others because he has to protect his gentle nature. True he isn't always nice but most of the time it's an act. He hates to be cruel, but he also hates to be sensitive. It's hard to describe but he is the best thing in my life, without him I would probably die.

I could feel my eyelids dropping and I could do nothing about it, I was so tried and warm it was practically impossible to not fall asleep. I let them fall and snuggled closer to Seto, hoping this feeling of security would follow me through the night.

It didn't

My dream started and I already knew something much worse was going to happen to us this time.

In the dream I was standing in a hallway, it was pitch black and I could hear screams. We were inside the mansion!

This vision was ten times worse than the vision about the forest. I say that because not only were we running around in the dark, but there were 2 people out to kill us.

I ran past open doors and tried not to puke when I saw the bloody corpse of Pegasus and Tea, both of which were still bleeding. This time their throats were not cut but they had been stabbed and then decapitated.

No! I don't want to see this again! I can't see it again!

"NOOOOOO!" I shot up and bed and Seto was jumping out of bed too, reaching for his millennium rod, the only weapon on hand.

"What? What is it? Whets wrong?" he screamed as I started to cry. I was shaking and crying and I couldn't stop.

"I can't watch it anymore, please, don't make me watch it anymore! So many people, so many dead, so painful, so much blood…" I was blubbering but I didn't care anymore. We had an audience now, since I had defiantly woken everyone up in the house.

Bakura was the first one in and he held a knife, Ryou was hiding behind him holding a similar knife. Next Mokuba came in and he also had a knife, but his was more like a sword than a knife. Then the rest of the gang pilled in, the rest didn't have weapons (or so I hoped) and they just looked around confused, rubbing sleep from their eyes.

I didn't want them to see me like this, completely broken and crying. I was shaking so hard now it must have looked like there was something wrong with me. Seto understood completely and ushered everyone out of our room before he pulled me into a long hug and just sat there holding me until I could regain composure, sort of.

I was still crying but I had stopped shaking and I was able to speak, but I still couldn't explain what I had seen. I wasn't even going to try to explain it.

"It happened again?"

"Yes and it was worse"

"Don't worry, it's going to be okay, I promise." he said, "Who did you see?"

"Tea and Pegasus"

"Alright, do you want me to tell them?"

"NO! Please no! I can't risk the chance of the vision changing again, I can't do it again! I can't!" I was crying even harder now as I was explaining this to him. He nodded and then rubbed my hair to calm me down. I snuggled into his chest and tried to stop crying.

Finally after what felt like an eternity I stopped crying, I was tired though, I can't be tired! I can't let the vision continue! I broke off the dream quickly after I had seen Tea and Pegasus and the dream didn't get to run its course.

I looked up at Seto and he looked down at me, running his fingers through my hair. He put his hands on either side of my cheeks and bent down so that our lips touched. It was gentle and comforting. He kissed me gently and whipped my tears away at the same time.

I instantly felt safe again, as though nothing in the world could ever hurt me. He broke the kiss and looked at me again. I blushed a little and he chuckled, "feeling better?"

I nodded my head enthusiastically.

"Good, let's go get some coffee, alright?"

I nodded again and we got off his bed, heading towards the kitchen to get the bitter brown energy. I never really liked the taste of coffee but it didn't matter. Right now I was trying to stay awake.

We got in the kitchen and Seto started to make a big pot of coffee, making it extra strong. Once the coffee was done brewing he took out a red bull and poured it into my coffee cup, giving me an extra dose of caffeine.

It tasted pretty good with red bull, I wouldn't recommend it unless you have a situation like this, but still it wasn't bad. I drank the entire cup of coffee and headed towards the bathroom, wanting to release my fears, but I knew Seto would be very upset if I started THAT again. He hated to see me like that. He hated to have me do that.

I went into the bathroom and walked to the sink. I looked in the mirror and sighed. I had large black bags under my eyes and my eyes were blood shot from all the crying I had done. I looked away from my reflection and down onto the counter.

I looked at my arms. Trying to pick out a good spot to release. I sighed, I can't do this again, not when everyone in the house will know about it. I quickly left the bathroom and went into the kitchen again, I looked around frantically for a few minutes before I found that I wanted.

I slipped it onto my wrist and started to pull it tight and release it on my skin. Thank god for rubber bands. Seto looked at me and watched as I kept going, getting my release. I kept going for a few more moments before I finally stopped, my arms now very red, highlighting the scars.

Seto understood completely and waited until I was done. He had found me once when I had just finished ripping my arms to shreds and he then started to get me to stop. I had been clean for about 6 months but now I really wanted to cut. I couldn't disappoint him so I used a trick he taught me. Whenever you want to cut or otherwise hurt yourself snap a rubber band on your wrist, it hurt just as badly and it would harm you anymore.

He walked over to me and took my hands in his. He flipped my arms around, making sure I hadn't started again and then he brought me into a hug. "I'm so proud of you" he whispered in my ear.

Before I could say anything he pulled my lips to his and we kissed for a long time. Nothing special just gentle kisses but these kisses meant the most to me. They spoke louder than words and meant more than anything else on the planet.


	6. Chapter 5

**(just a quick note before i start the story. you dont have to read this but i jsut wanted to say THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! i love getting reviews, feedback, and what not. so getting 8 reviews so far has made me happy beyond beliefe! _also i decided i am going to start posting on mondays and thursdays!_ this story is going a little too slow for my taste and i have a TON of chapters to upload so i want to have them come a little faster so the story can actually progess.)**

Seto's POV

Thank god he didn't do it. Thank god he still had some sense left in him. I knew what he wanted to do when he headed towards the bathroom and I wasn't going to stop him. If he wanted to do it just this once I would allow him to.

I sat on the counter drinking some more coffee when he ran into the kitchen and frantically ripped open drawers looking for something. He ran right past the drawer filled with knives and went to the drawer with the pens and pencils. He dug through for a few more seconds and then pulled two rubber bands onto his wrists and began to pulled then and release them onto his skin.

He kept snapping them on his arms for a good five minutes before he finally stopped and looked satisfied. I couldn't believe it, he didn't cut himself! I walked over to where he was and took his hands in mine searching his arms for a moment before I pulled him into a hug and whispered "I'm so proud of you."

Then I started to kiss him, I really was proud that he didn't do what he longed to do. He remembered the trick and used it instead of making permanent damage. I kissed him for a long time, feeling his lips move with mine in a calming rhythm.

We broke apart after a while, I really was proud of him. I put my hands on his hip and pulled him closer to me and I felt something in his pocket.

I pulled back a little and thrust me hand into his pocket removing the item. It was the knife! "Why do you have this?" I asked, truly curious as to why he would use the rubber bands when he had a knife in his pocket.

"I wanted to have a weapon in case they attacked so I took it out of the bathroom. I'm not going to use it" His last sentence had a double meaning. He is either not going to use it on himself or he's not going to use it on anyone else. I knew what he meant but still had to think of the possibilities…

"That's a really good idea, I'm glad you are going to use it for that. I think everyone should have a weapon now, it's not safe to be running around without one."

"That is very true"

"So later on we will get some weapons, alright?"

"Sounds great"

I didn't really like the idea of everyone having a weapon but at this point none of us were safe and it wouldn't be wise to allow them to walk around unprotected, but I had feeling that a few of them already had weapons.

"Come on, Joey I want to show you something." he looked confused but I pulled him out of the kitchen and towards my music room. I let us inside and closed the door after he was in. I walked over to the wall unit and removed my violin and bow from the drawer.

He had walked over to the large couch and I joined him, tuning my violin in the process. I sat down and started to play a quiet tune on the violin. His eyes lit up when he realized what song it was.

I had found the score for his favorite song and had converted it to be compatible for the violin. It was galaxies by owl city (A/N I don't own) and I liked the song as well. He started to sing along with the violin and he sang the entire song. He has a great voice but he refuses to believe me.

I started to play other songs he knew and he kept singing, by the end we were laughing and having a great time.

I stopped playing the violin and put it back into the drawer and opened a different drawer. This drawer was small and I normally held pencils, paper and my ocarina but today I had something else in there.

I pulled out the ocarina and I also pulled out a small black box that I had hidden in there, knowing that Joey wouldn't accidently find it in here. I looked at it for a moment before putting it back into the drawer. Its too soon….

I pulled open another drawer grabing a larger ocarina with 3 different octaves in one. I closed that drawer and walked over to joey handing him the normal ocarina.

I closed my eyes and started to play a song that both he and I know on the ocarina. I started and then he joined in letting the 2 instruments combine in sounds. The melody twists and turns as we played the song. I didn't really know many songs on this instrument so I only learned 3 songs. I taught Joey them and we would play together often, seeing that this was the only thing he could play.

The songs ended and we sat there a moment before we started to kiss again. It started off slow but grew as our caffeine induced energy kicked in.

I licked along his lips begging for entrance and I was allowed in with a moan of pleasure. We kissed for a long time, tasting each other. He tastes like chocolate and smells like lavender, a tantalizing combination for the senses.

He laid back on the couch and I straddled his waist kissing him more and more loving the moans I got from him when I ran my tounge hard over his. We were… excited to say the least, and me being on top of him made it all the more tantalizing.

I pulled back from our kiss and said "do you want to…"

"YES!"

I got off of him and picked him off the couch, bridal style carrying him down the hallway to our bedroom. I closed and locked the door before moving him to the bed. I casually threw him on the bed and removed my tank top. He did the same and then lunged at me kissing and licking up and down my chest.

I pulled him into a kiss and then I pinned him down below me, working up and down licking, sucking, and kissing.

This continued for a little while longer before our pants became uncomfortably small. I relieved this problem by removing his pants and kissing him some more as he removed mine. We were gasping for air and we were touching each other madly, loving the closeness of our bodies and the sounds of pleasure erupting from each other.

We played around for a long time, loving everything about each other. Finally we were done and we lay next to each other, tired from everything we had been doing. He had snuggled up close to me and we lay there in ecstasy after everything was done.

"I love you, Seto"

"I love you too, baby" I said and kissed his forehead. "Now try to rest, you don't have to sleep but at least rest"

He nodded and cuddled into my side, his breathing slowing and softening telling me he had finally fallen asleep.

"Let's hope that you stay asleep tonight" I kissed his forehead gently once more and then fell into a deep sleep, undisturbed.

**shout out time!**

**ImmortalAngel92 - i promise i wont kill them all...**

**ChaniaGo - i know that its the opposite of what normal people would do but i have a few ideas and i wanted to have them play out so i needed to have everyone there.**

**DreamixAngel- thank you for reviewing on every story i do, it makes me soooo happy to see your reviews! **

**alright talk to you guys later i guess but for all those who havent reviewed or are affraid that their comments wont make an impact or something, trust me they do! i take into account your reviews and i try to make the story better because of them**


	7. Chapter 6

**thank you for all your reviews! thye trully make me smile and i'm sooooo glad that so many of you reviewed! ^_^ **

**so today is a special treat you are going to get two chapters because i feel happy and yall should be able to get treated every once in a while correct? i think so! anyway here are chapters 6 and 7 enjoy!**

Joey's POV

Seto. Is. Amazing.

That is all I have to say about him. When I fell asleep I stayed asleep, no more interruptions meaning the vision had finally evened out and that was how it was going to happen, I only hope that Tea and Pegasus are the only casualties.

I woke up to find Seto still asleep and my lower back hurting quite a bit. He really was amazing… I kissed him on the nose and he gently woke up smiling when he saw me. I smiled back and then he released me from his bear hug.

I got out of bed and stretched noticing how badly my back hurt. A small price to pay. I went into the master bathroom and took a long hot shower instantly having my back feel better. I got out and wrapped a towel around my body. I went into the medicine cabinet and took two Advil's (A/N- not mine) and then walked into the bedroom to find Seto still asleep, snoring gently.

He looks like and angel, maybe he is one… I shook my head at the ridiculous thought and then walked into Seto's large closet to grab a pair of dark wash jeans and a long sleeved t shirt. Damn it! Seto ran out of long sleeved shirts! Everyone is going to find out!

Whatever, it's about time they knew. After all a lot of the scars were because of them. I put on a short sleeves white t shirt and walked quietly over to where Seto was still sleeping.

I shook his shoulder gently. He woke up and smiled at me and then he glanced at the clock. "I guess it's time to get up now, huh?"

"Yeah, we have guests to entertain"

"Alright, let me shower and then we can go down together, okay?"

I nodded and he climbed out of bed, stark naked and walked to the bathroom where I could hear the shower running. I walked over to the bedside table and took out my medications. There were at least 10 different bottles in there and I had to take all of them now.

I sighed I hated my medicine. I went and grabbed a bottle of water that was on the desk and then went back to my place to start taking the medications.

I had to take my seizure medication, some vitamins to help that medication work, an A.D.D pill, a pill for my A.D.H.D, depression medication and then I had to take my medication to keep my eyes working. After my parents had found out my sister was going blind they had my eyes checked and found out I was the same way, but mine was preventable. I had very little chance of going blind whereas Serenity needed an operation to save her eyes which Yugi paid for with his check from Pegasus.

After all of those pills were down the hatch I saw that Seto had come out of the shower and was staring at me. I never let him see all of my medications before and now he was shocked. I took at least 10 pills every morning and he only knew about 2 of them, the ones for my eyes and my depression medication.

"Yeah, I know it's a lot to look at…"

He didn't say anything. He just went into the closet and put on some clothes. He wore a pair of dark jeans and a black t shirt. He threw me a pair of socks and I packed all of my medication away before pulling on my socks. I got up and walked over to where he was and grabbed his hand. He led me out of our room and down the hall to the kitchen where everyone else was starting to head to.

Everyone looked tired and half awake when they walked into the kitchen. Yami, Bakura, Marik, Solomon, Pegasus, Mai, Mokuba and Odeon were sipping coffee from large blue mugs that were in the cabinet. Yugi, Ryou, and Tea were drinking some green Tea and the rest of them were still asleep. I couldn't really blame them since I had woken them up last night.

No one was talking everyone was waking up in their own way. I saw serenity walk in and her hair was wet. Isis came in and looked wet as well but she smelled like chlorine, meaning she had taken a swim before joining us in the kitchen. Malik came in and he grabbed a cup of coffee and then proceeded to move to a cabinet and stretch. He clung to the handle as he twisted himself in various different stretches, finally he finished and sat down at the table.

Everyone proceeded to the table and started to eat some cereal, fruit and pastries talking a little about their dreams. Damn it if they are talking about dreams that means…

"Joey, what was your dream about?" Isis asked as she cut a grapefruit in half. Damn it. Speak of the devil and he shall come…

"Isis, it's not something we should talk about in detail but the vision has changed. Have you ever told someone about the future and then it changes drastically? That is exactly what happened, the only problem is we are still in danger, that's why there are going to be some protective changed happening today."

Isis nodded and understood completely, everyone else wanted to know what I was talking about. I looked to Seto and he explained, "You all know we are in danger, which is why today you are all going to get some sort if weapon to carry around until the killers decide to attack. In all likelihood you are going to get knives and you will have to keep them with you at all times. Bakura and Ryou already have knives and seem to know how to wield them properly so they will also not receive new weapons. Mokuba you know the rules, I want you to have a knife with you instead of the sword. Also if any of you have millennium items keep them with you at all times. We don't know what the killers are after so best be on our guard.

"When you finish breakfast please get dressed, shower, do whatever you need to do but by high noon be back in here. We will distribute the weapons then." he finished talking and popped a piece of toast in his mouth before getting a cup of coffee for both of us.

Everyone ate and then went about their business. Isis went to go shower, serenity went to go to the library, Marik and Malik went to the pool, Odeon went down to the gym to run and brought yami, Bakura and Mai. Yugi and Ryou headed to go shower and Mokuba decided to go back to sleep for a little while longer. Solomon went to get dressed and then went to the library and Pegasus went for a walk in his pajamas and then planned on taking a shower when everyone was done.

Seto and I were left alone in the kitchen. Seto rose from his seat and grabbed my hand bringing me to the music room again. He grabbed his violin and then I left the room heading to the next door into my art studio.

When I had started to live with Seto and Mokuba, Seto had transformed a room into a studio for me. I started to paint and draw when I was battling my depression, looking for a diversion. I found out I was a pretty good artist and I continued to make more and more artwork as I struggled to force myself to not cut open my wrists. It was a good release for me, I could throw paint at the canvases and I wouldn't hurt myself, plus it was pretty fun and looked cool afterwards.

I grabbed my sketchpad and some assorted pencils and joined Seto in the hallway. We walked to the rose garden in the back yard and sat down beneath a small shady tree. He tunned his violin and started to play a soft melody while I relaxed and started to draw whatever came to mind. I drew and drew, not even paying attention to what I was doing. At one point I closed my eyes and let my hands move on their own, smudging and blending the pencils into the paper making an intricate design.

I kept going and going, vaguely realizing that the music had stopped and Seto was watching me. I kept my eyes closed for a little while longer before I felt that I was done. I placed my pencil down on the grass and opened my eyes.

Starring back at me was a perfect replica of the blue eyes white dragon. On the dragon was a rider, the flame swordsman. He was in battle armor and was ridding the blue eyes. They were flying over a large blue ocean and there was a sunset in the background, causing everything in the picture to have a deep orange and red tint to it. There was an island in the background which I recognized as the final destination of the battle city tournament.

It was beautiful, I couldn't believe I had made the picture, with my eyes closed none the less. I signed my name in the corner and put the book down in the grass. I looked up at Seto and he looked dumbfounded, I had never drawn in front of him before so he had no idea how I did what I did. I drew the same way he played the violin, with my eyes closed letting the activity take over my entire body. When I drew I relinquished all of my power and let my body do as I will. He did the same thing when he plays music, he closes his eyes and lets his fingers do as they will, relishing in the beautiful music it produces.

I looked at his wrist and saw his watch, "hey Seto, what time is it?" he glanced down and then did a double take. I was a little confused and then he said, "It's 11:59"

"Time flies when you are having fun"

He chuckled and then picked up his violin and bow before helping me up. I picked up all my art supplies and grabbed my sketch pad. We reentered the house and went to our specialty rooms. I put all my things away and rejoined him in the hallway, walking hand in hand to the kitchen.

Everyone was starting to come into the kitchen when Seto called a maid in. she nodded as he gave her direction and then scurried off. She came back a few moments later with a large chest. She placed it on the table, bowed to Seto and then left the room.

**shout outs!**

**ImmortalAngel92 - yeah sorry some of them are still going to die... and i wont tell you! that would ruin the story!**

**XXXXAnimeXXLuverXXXX - thank you! and i am going to read your stories right now!**

**kluna- was this updated soon enough? lol**


	8. Chapter 7

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH omg if you didnt read the previous chapter you are going to be confused because i aciddently typed the wrong opening (the bold stuff i write up here) and now a lot of you skipped the chapter which is bad! please, if you didnt read that chapter read it its important! not as important as this chapter but still important!**

**sorry for the mix up, trully i am!**

Seto's POV

The maid seemed to understand my directions perfectly. I told her to "go into my office and press the red button on the keyboard. There should be a picture frame that pops off the wall. Open the picture frame a little more and grab the red chest that is in there. Press the green button on my key board to close the wall and then bring me the chest. Tell no one of this place and you shall be rewarded generously."

She nodded and walked off, smiling a little to herself. She was back in less than 2 minutes, surprisingly fast since the chest had to weigh 30 pounds.

She placed the chest in front of me, bowed and left. Note to self, give her a raise and a promotion.

"Mokuba, you know what to do" he nodded and removed his locket, tossing it to me. I removed my own and Joey pulled his locket out from under his shirt, handing it to me. Joey's locket was new, I had given it to him a few days ago so he didn't really know about all of its functions.

Our lockets can open any door or lock in the entire Kaiba mansion as well as Kaiba Corp.'s main office. They also provide the only key to a bunker that lies deep underground in case of emergency.

In this case these three lockets were the keys to this chest. I placed my locket in the top, Mokuba's in the middle and Joey's in the bottom slots. I heard a click and then the chest opened revealing the many different knives available to be borrowed.

"Now everyone, you will be given a knife from this box that will best suit you. As I already said, Mokuba, Bakura and Ryou will not receive knives or any other weapons because they are already equipped. The rest of you will." I said. Everyone looked at me and I continued. "Now, Joey if you would be so kind as to help me pass out the knives it would be much appreciated."

He nodded and stood up next to me. I grabbed a knife that was rather small and serrated with a black handle with silver round dots that mimicked his collar. It matched his signature outfit, I chuckled and handed it to Joey telling him, "Yugi". Joey nodded and walked to where Yugi was. He extended the knife to him and Yogi's eyes bulged out. He took the knife and then placed it down.

The next knife was a little larger and white with safires inset into the handle. "Serenity"

A long knife was next and it had a golden blade with semi precious stones and enamel set into the handle "yami"

2 pale pink knives were next "Tea and Mai"

A rather small sword came next, it wasn't much bigger than one of the knives, "Odeon"

2 knives with bone for the handle were next, I chuckled a little "Marik and Malik"

A very old knife came next and it looked distinctly Egyptian, "Isis"

At the bottom of the box as a golden knife, perfect "Pegasus" he seemed to squeal when he saw his knife, it was solid gold.

I looked around the box for the perfect knife for Solomon and finally I found it, it truly was special. It was a knife that was engraved to look like a puzzle. "Solomon"

I looked around the box a little more and finally found the knife I wanted, "Joey this one is yours". It was a relatively large knife with a mother of pearl handle that had small pink shells at the top of the handle.

He took the knife and then pulled out his other knife, placing it back in the chest. I don't think he ever wanted to carry that knife around seeing as it already has his blood on it, even though he cleaned it until it was meticulously clean.

I looked in the box again and found Mokuba's favorite knife. It was silver with mother or pearl and safires inset into the handle. The blade itself was engraved with a poem our mother wrote for him when he was born. He knew all the words and would often borrow out lockets to look at the knife. Finally he was old enough to keep it, he could be trusted with a knife. "Mokuba come get your knife"

He practically jumped out of his seat running to grab his knife. "Now you will always have mom with you." he took the knife and made sure the sheath was on before he hugged me very tightly around the waist. He went back to his seat and I looked in the box again.

"Ryou and Bakura take your knives out for a minute." They looked at each other and Bakura nodded before they put their feet up on the table, reaching into their boots to pull out 4 long sharp blades. "So you keep 2 knives each? Very smart, you can keep them but I want to give you different knives."

I dug around the box for a little bit before I found the 4 knives I was looking for. "These knives are on loan, you must return these knives, no matter the condition once all this is over."

I took out the long knives and set them down on the table. These were given to me when I turned 10 and when I turned 18. Both sets were given to me from my uncle. I liked him quite a bit but when he died a few days after I turned 18 I was devastated. The first set were long and black and there were rubies set into the handles. The second set were smaller and were almost exact replicas of the longer ones, the only difference was that there were emeralds instead of rubies.

I brought the red and black knives to Bakura and the green and black ones to Ryou. They quickly gave me their old knives and placed the new ones in their boots as if nothing had just happened. "I must make this extremely clear, you are all to keep your knives the same way Ryou and Bakura are keeping theirs, hidden from view but easily accessible. You may all keep your knives except Ryou and Bakura. When you 2 return your knives you will get a different set that you can keep, they will be whatever color or material you want but for now you have to use these." Ryou and Bakura nodded before putting their feet back on the floor.

I looked around the box a little bit more before retrieving my favorite knife, taking the arm strap out of the case and wrapping it around my forearm. My knife was made out of mother of pearl and had a variety of gems and semi precious stones inset into the handle.

"there are straps and belts in this chest if you wish to strap your knives onto your body, otherwise find a way to carry your knives around, but keep them hidden and within reach." I saw Isis, Tea and Serenity come up and grab some straps. Mai stuck her knife in between her boobs and Tea strapped her knife to her upper thigh under her skirt. Isis wrapped her knife around her lower arm and Serenity strapped her knife to her calf, quickly covering it with her sock.

Marik and Malik stuck theirs in their boots. Odeon placed his on his belt. Yugi placed his in his boot and yami placed his in his boot as well. Pegasus put his in his jacket pocket. Solomon put his in his overall's front pocket. Mokuba placed his in sleeve, he already carried around a knife strapped to his arm as I did. He replaced his old knife with his special knife and placed the old one in the chest. Joey reached into the chest and took an arm strap wrapping it around his lower arm.

"Now we are not going to talk about this again." I closed the chest and removed our lockets, giving them back to Joey and Mokuba. I pulled my locket on and watched as Mokuba and Joey put their back on as well.

I looked around the room and saw that everyone was looking around the room, not at their knives or each other. I picked the chest up off the table, noticing how much lighter it felt. "I will be right back and then we will eat" I turned away from everyone and walked back to my office putting our chest back into the wall, checking to make sure everything else in the wall was where it was supposed to be. Everything was where it was supposed to be and I reset the buttons to open the wall, just in case.


	9. Chapter 8

Joey's POV

Seto left the room and then Yami spoke, "Joey?"

"Yeah?"

"Where did you get all those scars?"

Damn it, they had noticed. Whatever, time to come clean. I pulled at the rubber bands on my wrists a few times before I answered. Isis flinched every time she heard the snap against my skin.

"I did it"

I didn't have to explain, everyone understood. Yugi looked a little betrayed and Tea gasped.

"Why?" Yugi asked.  
>"I'm not good enough" I snapped the rubber band again. "Besides, I can't stop this horror show from happening and I feel like I am letting you all down because of it" *snap, snap, snap, snap, snap* "if I could stop it, you wouldn't need the knives" *Snap, snap, snap, snap, snap<p>

"Why are you allowed to have a knife?" Yami asked.

"Because he stopped cutting!" Mokuba was standing now and walked over to where I was, still snapping my rubber bands. He grabbed my hand and yanked it away from my rubber bands. He looked up at me with eyes pleading for me to stop. I stopped and then he continued, "he is snapping the rubber bands so he doesn't start cutting himself right here and now, so we are going to stop this conversation, he has been doing great for the past few months and he knows better than to do that again" Mokuba looked up at me again and then I nodded.

He took up my arm and removed the bracelets stacked up on one arm. He then raised my wrist high into the air. Everyone gasped again when they saw it. There was one VERY long scar on my left wrist. Only Mokuba and Seto knew about it until now. I had tried to kill myself a few times and I was always saved by Seto or Mokuba, thus now I have to show them my wrists every time I finish using a knife. Seto and Mokuba won't even let me have scissors in my art room, for fear of what I would do. I don't blame them.

I gently took my arm out of Mokuba's grip and replaced my bracelets. No one spoke and I started to snap my rubber bands again. Seto reentered the room and came over to where Mokuba and I were. He removes my hand from my rubber bands and laced his fingers in between mine.

"I guess you all saw his scars?"

I nodded and then the conversation dropped. We sat down again and a Maid brought in bread, cheese and meats making a sandwich buffet. Everyone made a sandwich and small conversations erupted. I made a quick sandwich and then excused myself to go to the bathroom. Before I left though I placed my knife on the table so I wouldn't be tempted. Seto and Mokuba didn't even respond to this, but everyone else watched as I left.

I entered the bathroom and snapped at my wrists again. Damn it, why did everyone have to ask me about THAT? About that right now? Was it too much to ask for a little privacy? I wanted to cut so god damn badly right now it wasn't even funny. If I could just get a knife…

No! I will not do that again, I don't want to let everyone down. I sat down on the edge of the bath tub and kept snapping at my wrists, if I can't cut at least this will hurt. I sighed and walked over to the toilet. I went to the bathroom, flushed and washed my hands. I opened the cabinet and removed the bottle of Advil (A/N- not mine) and took 3 before I went back into the kitchen. I glanced around the room before I went to my seat and munched on a few chips.

I replaced my knife into its sheaf and acted as though nothing had happened. No one said anything when I finally finished putting my knife away. Seto grabbed my hand and laced his fingers in between mine before he gave my hand a tight squeeze.

Mokuba finished his sandwich and removed his knife from his sleeve. He starred at the blade for a long time before he finally put it back in its holder. I assume he had read the poem inscribed onto the metal. He seemed so much happier whenever he saw the blade, so seeing him with the blade itself made him smile widely.

I vaguely noticed that everyone was watching me as I extended my arm, asking without words if I could see the blade. Mokuba nodded and handed me the knife. The knife itself was beautiful but the words on the blade were enough to make a grown man cry. The poem was sweet and heartfelt, I felt as though I shouldn't have read the precious words, the only words the Mokuba would ever remember from his mother.

I smiled and returned the blade to him. Practically everyone in the room let out a sigh of relief as Mokuba got his blade back. Great, no one trusts me with a knife anymore. I don't blame them but if this is how it's going to be from now on I would have to find a new group of friends. Whatever, they will get over it eventually.


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello! thank you for taking the time to read this section of the story even though it has nothing to do with the story. i fear that there might be something wrong with one of the chapters i posted because i dont think everyone can read it, i may be wrong. but either way here is the next chapter, le me know what you think because i'm starting to doubt my story and if i should continue to post it. please let me know what yout hink because its getting harder for me to explain to my parents what i'm doing because they have no idea about anything in my life, including this. so if you would kindly place your attention somewhat farther down the page you can read the story. enjoy!**

Seto's POV

I walked back down to the kitchen and saw everyone looking at Joey, that could mean only one thing, he had told them.

"They saw the scars?" I asked. He nodded and then I gave his hand a tight squeeze before the maid came in with the components for sandwiches. Everyone made a sandwich and started to eat. Some of them started to talk about little things but nothing special happened until Joey excused himself to the bathroom.

He took out his knife and placed it on the table before he left the room. Once he was out of ear shot everyone bombarded me with questions.

"Why did he start?"  
>"How long was he cutting?"<p>

"How bad are his arms?"

"How many times did he try to kill himself?"

"Why didn't he tell us?"

"How did you get him to stop?"

I couldn't keep track of everyone asking me questions so I waited until they stopped asking questions before I gave my answers. "He started a few years ago. He has been cutting for a while, his arms are pretty bad but he keeps them well hidden. He tried to kill himself 5 times and we found him 3 times before he had tried and twice after he had tried. He didn't tell you because he didn't want you all to act like this. We got him to stop because we gave him a reason to live, any other questions or can we stop?"

Just then Joey came back into the room and everyone went back to their conversations, like nothing had happened. He walked back to his seat and put his knife back before Mokuba took out his knife to read the poem. It truly was a beautiful poem and only he should be able to read the precious words.

Mokuba looked at the knife for a bit before he looked away and met the gaze of Joey. Joey extended his arm and Mokuba handed him the knife. Joey read the poem and admired the knife before giving it back.

You could practically hear everyone in the room exhale, they don't trust him anymore, and maybe it's time for some new friends…

Whatever they will learn to deal with it, until then we have plenty of time. Everyone finished eating and left the room going their separate ways to find something to do.

Isis lingered behind and asked in a low voice, "Seto, do you mind if I go and play your harp again?"

"not at all, feel free to use it as much as you like, just please be gentle with it and put anything you take out back, alright?"

She nodded and walked away, heading in the wrong direction. "Isis"

"Yes?"  
>"The music room is that way" I pointed in the other direction and she blushed a little before she went in the right direction. I chuckled; the mansion is big though so she had an excuse.<p>

"Seto, I'm going to head to my art room, okay? I'll give Isis directions to your room as well"

I chuckled again and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before he left the room, heading straight to his room. I'm glad he was strong enough to not cut himself today. He really was doing a good job.

I headed towards my office passing Pegasus on the way.

"Kaiba-boy"

Great, "yes Pegasus?"

"Is there any way I could get my hands on some painting supplies?"  
>"Yes head towards my music room and the next door on the left is Joey's art room; ask his permission before you take anything"<p>

He nodded and walked off, knowing exactly where to go. That is a little weird to say the least but whatever.

I headed to my office and stopped outside the door, I wonder what other medications Joey takes….

Curiosity got the best of me and I walked towards our bedroom. I opened the door and walked over to his bedside table, opening the drawer to see the most astonishing sight. There had to be at least 10 different prescription bottles. I started to read the labels and saw that besides his depression medication and eye medications he had a laundry list of pills to take. He had pills of A.D.D, A.D.H.D, some vitamins to help his medications work and finally the most shocking pill was for seizures. I never knew he had seizures! How the hell did he get those? Why wouldn't he tell me…?

I was baffled and started to put his medications back, paying close attention to where he kept his pills. I put them all back and grabbed a book off of my bedside table. In case anyone noticed I had gone into my room they would think I had been looking for the book and not gotten suspicious of what I was actually doing in there.

I walked out of our bedroom and back towards my office, fully prepared to research everything about seizures. If my baby had that problem I was determined to be prepared for anything so I could help him if ever he had a seizure in front of me.

I walked over to the small silver laptop on my desk and started to type away, researching everything I could about seizures and learning everything to do in case he ever has one.

I typed in the name of his medication and researched the medication learning it was used to those who had severe seizures and had a very hard time controlling them.

Damn it, how did I not know?

How could I have not known?

**shout outs!**

**DreamixAngel - you are like the guiding light to me because you review for practically every chapter and i always feel better about the chapter afterwards so thank you as always! **

**alright i wont pressure you into doing anything but it would make my days all the better if i got a review, just one? preatty please? i never thought i would resort to begging but there has been some crap going on in my life and its getting harder to deal with so when i see a reiview i feel very special and cared about so yeah...**

_**review if you want, do what you please, and keep being amazing as i know you all are! **_


	11. Chapter 10

**thanks to everyone who was really kind to give me reviews! i will continue the story! anyway things are still crazy around here, no one trusts me anymore because of something i did a while ago but they dont know i did it. confusing right? i'll explain some other time but this is not the time nor the place in which to do so. if it kills you to know you can always ask me in reviews or something. alright onto the story! love ya!**

Joey's POV

I walked into my art room and took out my mid day medications from the drawer. Seto didn't need to know about these. I took another pill for my seizures counting the pills out to make sure that I had enough for the next few days.

I would need to get a refill for my medication soon, I only had 2 left! I made a note to myself to call my doctor later and have the prescription filled before the end of the day. I walked over the sink and took the pill. I filled a cup with water and brought it back to my desk. Perhaps I will use water colors today…

Yes I think that would be a splendid idea. I closed my medication drawer and walked over to the chest, taking out the water color paper, some brushes and the paints.

I heard a light knock on the door and heard the door open. I drew my knife subconsciously and held it out before me. Then I realized I was staring at Pegasus, I sighed and put my knife away.

"Sorry about that Pegasus, what can I get for you?"

"It quite alright, is there any way I could get some oil paints, brushes and a canvas?"

"Sure help yourself, they are right over there" I pointed to a drying rack and then to a cabinet next to it. He nodded and walked over to where I had showed him. He opened the drawers, grabbing brushes and paint before he went to get a canvas.

"Thank you Joey-boy, I'll return these later"

He walked away and I thought over the strangeness of his visit, especially since he knew how to get to my room without any trouble. Perhaps his millennium eye has a tracking device… you never know!

I sat down again and looked at the paint and canvas before me. I tried to think of inspiration and quickly gave up, no point in forcing inspiration. I stood up and stretched, it felt good to move my muscles. I did a few jumping jacks to get my blood pumping and then I felt inspired.

I sat down quickly and started to work, I didn't want the idea to go away. I kept working, barley paying attention to the fading light from the windows. I switched on my desk lamp and continued to work.

Thank god watercolors are a fast and flowing art form otherwise I wouldn't have finished my work before the idea left me. I heard a light knock on the door and suddenly the room had bright light from the hallway spilling into it. I heard footsteps and realized I wasn't alone anymore but I didn't care, I wanted to finish before I left.

I was almost done a few more final touches and then I would let it dry. Almost there! Alright I think it's done.

I stood up from where I had been sitting and looked down at the scene I had painted. It was a landscape; there were mountains, bushes and trees with a barn in the background. It was a farm and had a strange plow in the center. I had been there once before when I was a little kid living in the states. It was a pumpkin farm and my school had taken us to go pick pumpkins. It was a fun trip, I don't talk to anyone from the states anymore but the memory is still nice.

I signed my name on the bottom with a sharpie and turned around to find Pegasus and Seto standing behind me, looking at my work.

Pegasus was holding a painting he had just finished and it looked like all of his other paintings, it was of a lovely young woman. She was, perhaps, 30 years old and in a blue and pink dress. He once told me it was his late wife. I always forget her name but whenever he talks about her his eyes go wide and show an undying affection towards her. I'm sure he loved her, if only she was still around….

This time his painting was of her and him relaxing together under a tree, a bouquet of roses next to her. Instead of her usual blue and pink dress though she was wearing white and he was wearing a black suit. It looked as though he had made a painting of them on their wedding day. It was lovely.

"Wow, Joey- boy that looks great, when did you go to a farm?"

"When I was little I went to a farm with my class for a field trip and we picked pumpkins. Your painting is lovely, was that on your wedding day?"  
>"Yes, today would have been our 23rd anniversary…" he trailed off and looked at his painting again his eyes slowly filling with tears as he reminisced old times. He walked to the other half of the room and placed his supplies back into their respective places after washing them carefully. He took the painting with him when he left; I suppose to keep her memory close to his heart.<p>

Seto was still looking at the painting I had finished as I was packing my supplies away. I went over the sink and dumped out the now dirty water. I washed my brushes and returned them to their cup on my desk. I put the paint back into the cabinet I had gotten it from and then returned to my desk to remove the tape holding my canvas to the table. I decided against this idea so that the painting would dry flat.

I moved the board it was taped to onto another desk and then turned towards Seto, blushing a little. He looked at me dumbfounded for another moment and then kissed me quickly on the lips.

"Beautiful"

"Thanks, I'm glad you like it"

"I wasn't talking about the painting"

I blushed heavily at this and then asked "so what is it you came in here for?"

"I wanted to alert you that dinner is almost ready and to dress nicely tonight, so I suggest you go take a shower babe"

"Alright, can you just finish putting my brushes back into the 2nd cabinet to the right? I want to go get ready."

He nodded and I left the room heading straight for my bedroom to take a nice hot shower. I walked into the bed room and waltzed right over to the bathroom. I quickly turned on the water and removed my clothing taking a very fast shower.

As I let the hot water flow down my back I wondered what the reason for dressing up was. I shrugged; maybe Kaiba just got board and wanted to shake things up a bit.

I got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around myself and went to the closet, pulling out a pair of black pants and a blue long, sleeved button up shirt. I also put on a black vest, and dress shoes.

Once I was dressed I walked back into the bathroom and started to dry and style my hair. Nothing special, just my normal hair style.

I finished and then strapped my knife to my arm again before rolling my sleeve back down and buttoning the bottom.

Whatever Kaiba is planning, it most certainly is going to be interesting.

**shout outs!**

**ImmortalAngel92 - thanks you guys! you have really helped me in sooooo many ways!**

**DreamixAngel - thank you as well! **


	12. Chapter 11

**hello! thank you all who have read my story so far and i have to thank everyone who reviewed even more! anyways life is hectic as always since we have basically completly destroyed my room and now i have to piece it back together (really long story)... well enough of my banter about the completly pointless thing i call my life and onto the more interesting subject, the chapter!**

Seto's POV

My sweet puppy has no idea what I am planning. No one else does either but he seemed the most clueless.

I got the idea a few hours ago and let the females in the house know of my plans immediately so they could get ready and look nice. I just finished telling all the boys as well.

We are going to have a little cocktail party, just for fun. Everyone seemed so on edge they might as well drown their sorrows with a few drinks, some pleasant conversation and a little dancing.

I was almost ready when I went to tell Joey about what we were doing. I didn't actually tell him what we were doing but he seemed to like the idea of dressing up. He left me to clean up for him. I didn't mind, I often asked him to do the same for me.

I put his paints and brushes back before I went back to our bedroom and changed into a pair of nice slacks, a white long sleeved shirt and a vest. I heard the water turn off and I hid behind the curtains, I wanted to match Joey's outfit. I waited until he was dressed and watched as he put his knife back on before leaving the room.

I came out from my hiding place, going straight for the closet. I changed into a pair of gray pants, a dark green button down shirt and a grey vest. I adjusted the strap for my knife on my arm and tucked the millennium rod into my belt loop before turning off the lights in our bedroom and going down stairs.

As I walked I saw Serenity exit her room wearing a dark blue cocktail dress with a pearl necklace on. I would be wrong in saying she didn't look lovely. She smiled to me and then walked towards the staircase as well.

She reached the steps first and I just stood looking over the railing as she descended. She seemed to float down the stairs where she joined up with the other girls who were ready.

Isis was wearing a loose, one shoulder beige dress with a large, highly elaborate, beaded necklace from Egypt. She had the millennium necklace in her hair like a hair clip.

Mai was wearing a low cut (I mean really low cut) red dress that hugged her frame. The dress was very short and had a deep v plunging neckline. It looked… nice in a slutty kind of way. If you can appreciate her body then you can appreciate her dress.

Tea was wearing a short green dress. It wasn't as short as Mai's dress but I defiantly was short. It had a sweet heart neckline and had different colored jewels sewn onto the dress at random. It was a respectable dress, since it fit her in all the right places.

Yugi and yami were chatting quietly in the corner. They matched. They were both wearing dress pants with vests and long sleeves shirts. The only difference was that Yami's pants and vest were black and his shirt was white. Yugi wore the same thing only everything black was white and vice versa. Joey was talking to them. Yugi had the millennium puzzle around his neck and yami had a black studded chocker on.

Marik, Malik, and Odeon walked in next. Marik and Malik were wearing dress pants and long sleeved white button up shirts. They also wore ties, Marik had on blue and Malik had on purple. Odeon was wearing a pair of black pants and a black turtle neck. He was holding a black jacket as well and had the millennium key around his neck.

Bakura and Ryou were over by the bar. Bakura was wearing a black suit, which looked a little strange with his knee high boots over the pants. Ryou was wearing a pair of nice black pants and a blue and white stripped long sleeved shirt and a black vest, he also had his pants tucked into his knee high boots but his looked somewhat normal. Bakura's hair looked as if he had actually combed it and Ryou had his hair in a low pony tail. His hair was very long and reached past his back. He also had the millennium ring around his neck on a leather strap.

Pegasus was wearing his normal red suit with a pink frilly shirt and white boots, tacky to say the least. Solomon was wearing a black suit and green tie, nothing special but he looked nice and wasn't wearing a bandana. I had never seen him without a bandana on and his hair looked a lot like Marik's hair, spiky and wild, but he did attempt to comb it for this occasion. Unfortunately his hair refused to stay in one place.

Mokuba was wearing a white dress shirt and grey pants. He brushed his hair! He never brushes his hair! Today his hair looked fluffier than normal, because he brushed his hair dry, but none the less it was brushed and hung down his back, falling to reach past his belt. He needs a haircut…

When everyone was finally downstairs I joined them and everyone chatted and had a good time. Joey looked a little uneasy about something but I paid no real head, he was probably just nervous about our impending doom…

I don't blame him for not being able to relax but there seemed to be something off, like way off about him. I wonder if he is feeling alright, he does look a little pale. Oh well, whatever it is, he will let me know if something is wrong, right?

Wrong.

**i think i'm going to leave it there for now. hahahahahaha i'm a little evil today!**

**Shout out time!**

**Musicforeverinmysoul - sorry someone has to die in order for this to work**

**DreamixAngel - sorry for another cliff hanger but at least you know what is going on now, correct?**

**ImmortalAngel92 - yeah trust is never going to be given back... whatever not going to let it get me down**


	13. Chapter 12

Hello! so i live on the east coast and as you (probably) know we had hurricane Irene come in and it has been storming here for the past few days. anyway we don't have power and internet lines are down across town so i finally found a Starbucks that wasn't closed where i could post this for you! if all goes well internet and power will be back by Saturday at the earliest. please enjoy this extra long chapter while i try to survive without internet.

Joey's POV

Oh shit, did I take my medicine before I left the room? Oh god I didn't did i? I wonder if anyone will notice if I just sneak upstairs and take it real fast. Damn it, Kaiba would notice and he would force me to tell him what's wrong.

I wonder if I could… oh no. no, no NO, NO, NO!

I can feel it, the stomach ache beginning, no, no, no, no! Not today! Anyway or place or time but not here not now!

I want to go sit down, but again, Seto will notice if I just walk over to a chair and sit away from everyone else. God why are you doing this to me now? Why?

By the time I would even get my medicine it would be too late, the seizures would start anyway, after the symptoms start to show there is nothing I can do to stop them.

I have to tell someone! Who in here knows?

I looked around the room quickly scanning for anyone who knows what to do when this happens… Ryou! I have to let him know, I need him to look up and understand immediately what is going to happen…

I feel the numbness spreading, fast. I need to tell him before I can't talk anymore; I need him to know before I collapse.

"SHIT, RYOU!" that was all I could manage to scream before my knees gave out and I collapsed to the ground in a crumpled heap. At least that will get his attention.

Ryou rushed over, understanding immediately. "JOEY! Damn it, why didn't you take your medicine!" by this time I couldn't respond even if I wanted to, the spasms were already starting. "BAKURA! I'm going to need your help, right now!"

Bakura understood at once and rushed over to my quivering body before the real spasms started. I lost control, the spasms racing through my body causing me to flail my arms and legs and my back to arch. Bakura held onto my body tightly, holding my body close to his so that I wouldn't hit anyone else.

Ryou grabbed my hands and held them while my seizure was running its course. I felt tears fall down my face and my breathing came out in pants as my seizure kept going, not stopping for a long time.

Slowly I felt the spasms start to slow and I regained a little bit of control of my body. The numbness was like a blanket, smothering me but it too pulled back eventually.

The clock was ticking; I had about 15 to 20 minutes before the next seizure would start. I need to tell Seto to get me my medicine….

I waited another minute or so before I tried to sit up, groaning from the pain and mild head rush as my blood went rushing from my head back to its normal circulation. I held a hand to my head for a second and then looked at Bakura, "thank you"

"Not a problem" Bakura almost smiled, as if he was happy to help me.

"Where is your medication?" Ryou asked, knowing exactly how bad this situation was and how much time I had.

"Seto, go upstairs, in the 2nd drawer of my nightstand there is a little, BLUE bottle, grab it and run down here as fast as you can, got it?"

"2nd drawer, blue bottle" he muttered to himself as he ran upstairs, straight to the bedroom.

When he left, Ryou called a maid over asking for a glass of water as soon as possible. She came back a moment before Seto did, holding the blue bottle of relief.

"Take 3 pills out of the bottle and hand them to me, please"

"Three? Alright"

He handed the large oval pills to me and I took them quickly, already feeling the stomach ache starting up again.

"Damn it, we are a little late"

Ryou nodded and Bakura wrapped his arms around me again before the next wave of spasms started to rack my body. This seizure wasn't as long but it defiantly wasn't fun. Because I had already had a seizure I wasn't feeling great but when you have another one right afterwards the pain doubles and you feel worse and worse.

Ryou and Bakura obviously understood that because Ryou called for a bucket. The bucket was brought and no sooner had it gone under my face did I lose what little food was in my stomach.

Wait a second! If I just threw up, that means….

Damn it!

I just puked out my medicine!

Why? Why does this happen to me? Why?

The spasms started to slow and seto already had another 3 pills for me, ready for me to take the second I stopped shaking.

The spasms slowed down considerably but before they stopped I was reaching a hand up to seto to grab the pills. I thrust them in my mouth and swallowed them dry.

Slowly the seizure came to a stop and Bakura released me for the second time. I was panting on the floor, gasping for air and praying that I wouldn't have to go through this again.

I spat into the bucket by my head, trying to get the awful taste of bile out of my mouth. Ryou rubbed my back and handed me a glass of water which I accepted gratefully. I drank it quickly and felt seto kneel down next to me.

No one was speaking as I turned around to face my friends; they were all a little too astonished at my outbreak. I wouldn't really blame them, I remember when I lived in the states and I had a seizure in the lunch line at school.

I hit my head on the counter and everyone in the cafeteria saw me fall and start to shake. They had been stunned and then no one would talk to me because I was a freak. I told the teachers this and they didn't really seem to care, too engrossed in their own lives to care about little old me. After that event had happened my father got a job in Japan and we moved to Domino to start a new life.

Right now though I didn't really mind the silence, no one thought I was a freak and no one seemed to think any differently about me.

I slowly got to my feet, with a little help from seto and started to explain myself, "alright, I have seizures a lot, they are pretty much uncontrollable. There are no medications available that are strong enough to help me so I have to take many different pills at different times of the day. Today I forgot to take mine before I came downstairs for this party. I am sorry you had to see that and had to find out this way." I took a deep breath before continuing "I was planning on telling you tomorrow, in case something like this ever happened. If you don't mind, I will take my leave now and go upstairs to rest. I'm sorry for ruining the party."

I let my head hang a little, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone as Seto carried me away, but before he got to the stairs Ryou came up and gave me a huge hug. Yugi was next followed by tea and everyone else. In the end there was a huge group hug with me in the center.

"It's not your fault Joey"

"You didn't interrupt anything"

"You didn't ruin anything"

"Now go get some rest and we will see you later alright, Hun?"

I nodded and everyone let go of me before seto walked me up the stairs and to our bed before removing my dress clothes and tucking me into bed.

He kissed my forehead and the said, "if you need anything at all please hit the button on the wall, alright?" I nodded, fully understanding that if you hit the button on the wall someone will rush right into the room to help in any way possible. I had never used the button before but i know Seto and Mokuba had used it to get ambulances every time I had tried to kill myself.

"I love you, babe. I'll be up in a little while with something to eat and then we can stay together for the rest of the night. Here are your medications," he said as he placed the blue bottle on the bedside table, "and a cup of water to help you take them" he placed this next to the bottle, kissed me on the head one more time and quietly left the room, turning off the lights as he did so.

I slowly closed my eyes and welcomed sleep with open arms.

Why did I do that?

As the dream started to come into focus I realized I recognized this place; it was the Buddhist temple ruins that were not that far away from here, 45 minutes to an hour away from here.

It was old and abandoned due to the collapsing info structure of the building but enough of it remained to identify it as a once proud and beautiful temple.

I looked around in my dream and felt sick to my stomach as I smelt rust and heat. I looked around frantically trying to identify the source of this repulsing smell when I saw it.

It wasn't far away and it was destroyed until it was almost unrecognizable but I soon found something familiar about the bloodied and disheveled corpse. A little patch of skin, what was all that was left that wasn't completely ripped to shreds or bloodied. When the realization hit me I threw up, recognizing the tell tale tattoo's; it was Malik.

I started to cry and shout for help when I looked around frantically for help. My eyes landed on another similarly destroyed body and my stomach threatened to rebel against me.

I didn't look at the body for long but even at a distance I could tell it was tea only naked and lying face down as if she was a forgotten rag doll left in the corner of a young girl's room.

Her body was spread out and placed in a very unnatural position indicating she was killed and then dropped like a hot potato when her attacker had left her to die.

I looked around again, hoping to find someone, not dead, who would help me. Unfortunately my eyes landed on two more bodies that I recognized instantly, who wouldn't? There are only two people I know with long white hair and both of them were lying next to each other, bloodied and broken as the other bodies were. Ryou and Bakura had tear streaked faces and pools of blood surrounding their bodies; their clothing absorbing some of the vile red liquid.

This time my stomach did rebel and I dry heaved the last contents of my stomach onto the ground as I kneeled down shaking.

There was nothing I could do for them now, they were in a better place now and they were no longer in danger.

I heard a few rocks fall and I turned to see a hole where the roof had caved in and a ray of moonlight was falling onto the floor where the hole was. I gazed at the area for a moment before my heart skipped a beat and a man in a black shroud walked into the moonlight.

I heard a menacing chuckle come from behind me and I saw another man in a shroud walk out of the shadows and into another pool of light.

The two figures walked closer and closer to me and I felt chills of panic race up and down my spine. My muscles tensed and I felt my fight or flight reactions and hormones start to course through my body. I was fully prepared to fight my way out of this, unlike the others who lay strewn around the room as if they were nothing.

The figures moved closer to me until they were almost 2 meters away from me. This is it, fight or flight. I bent into a crouch and saw another blade on the floor. I grabbed it and angled my blades so that I had one faced at each figure. I bent back into my stance and waited for them to make the first move. If they want a fight they can bring it on.

In a whirl of black cloth and silver blades the fight began. Two on one, not a fair fight but I was winning against the odds. Then the feeling of metal meeting soft flesh went through my arms and I saw large rivers of blood appear on my arms.

The pain consumed me and I fell to my knees. I gripped my arms and tried to block out the pain. It sickened me to think that at one point in my life I had enjoyed the feeling of blades against my skin.

I moved to get up but one of my attackers quickly put me in head lock and the other placed a blade against my neck. I knew their intentions so I quickly moved one of my legs and kicked the person behind me right in the groin effectively making them release me and collapse onto the ground.

His partner rushed at me in the next second and we continued our battle. We were so caught up in our fight I hadn't noticed that the other man had gotten up and was now clutching one of my blades. I stepped back another step and the man behind me plunged his knife into my back.

I screamed out at the pain and felt my attacker twist the blade more into my back.

I sat up in bed, drenched in sweat and felt my heart pounding fast and loudly in my ears. I sat there and tried to compose myself more. After a few moments my heart rate started to slow back to normal and I looked around the room.

I gazed down to see seto sleeping peacefully next to me. He seemed so peaceful and lovely as if he had no cares in the world.

The room was dark and dismal as I glanced at the clock, 4:54 am. Great.

Time to take my medicine; my body is screwed up enough already, no reason to screw it up more than it already is.

I quickly took all of my meds, cursing myself for not calling my doctor for a refill of my seizure medications.

The office opens at 8:30 am so I guess I will call later. I sighed, realizing that I wasn't going to get back to sleep so I got up and took a shower. The hot water relaxed my body in ways I never knew I could be relaxed.

I got out of the shower and got dressed in a pair of jeans and a t shirt. I grabbed my knife off the table and strapped it to my arm again.

I quietly left the room and heading downstairs, heading to the kitchen to make myself some coffee. I was defiantly the only person awake so I went downstairs quietly, praying no one else would be up at this ungodly hour.

I went into the kitchen and grabbed my favorite mug. It was a simple white mug but it had a cartoon mustache drawn on the side so whenever you brought it up to take a sip it looked like you had a mustache. I always laughed when I thought about how ridiculous it looked.

I poured some black coffee into my mug and headed down to my art room.

I turned on the lights pulling out a canvas and oil paints. I set up an easel and put the canvas down. I poured some turpentine and took out my disposable pallet putting a variety of paints on the board.

I walked over to a cabinet and grabbed my paint brushes and a piece of charcoal. I went back to my canvas and pulled a stool over to the easel. I started to sketch out my idea and then I started to paint, completely disregarding the sketch.

I worked fast and free, wanting to spend the entire day on my painting. The sound of my brushes scrapping against the textured canvas board was the only sound in the room.

I painted and painted, not even noticing the time until my alarm clock went off and I placed my paints down to take my next round of medications. I took them quickly and went back to my painting.

I was halfway done and I liked it, it looked almost exactly the way I wanted it to. I placed my brushes into the turpentine and left the room, heading down to the kitchen to make a sandwich before returning.

I brought my small lunch back to my art room, not noticing if anyone was attempting to talk to me. I painted and ate, not letting myself be distracted from my inspiration.

I painted and painted, loving the picture and how realistic it looked. I smiled to myself and continued to paint the fine details of the picture.

I heard the door open a few times and didn't even notice that people came in. I was too engrossed in my picture to notice anything other than my picture.

I was so close to being done, so close. I finished painting the hair of the last person and stood up, backing up to see my work from a distance. I heard someone shuffle around behind me but I didn't pay the small noise any notice.

I smiled to myself and signed my name in the corner, placing my pallet down, finally content with my picture.

I had been wanting to make a portrait for a long time and now I finally finished making it. I put everyone into it. In the center were my sister and myself with our parents behind us, a hand on each of our shoulders. Seto had his hand on my waist and Mokuba was in front of him, smiling. Yugi and yami were next to serenity and tea and Mai were next to them. Pegasus and his wife were next to seto. I made sure to put looks of devotion own their faces as they smiled wide to each other. Honda and duke were behind Pegasus and Ryou and Bakura were sitting next to Mokuba, hugging. Marik and Malik were on the other side of the painting, next to serenity's legs also hugging. Isis was next to Odeon and he had his arm around her waist as they stood next to Mai and tea. Solomon was in next to Yugi with his hands on his and Yami's shoulders.

It looked like a very chaotic family, but a family none the less. In a way we are a family, whether by blood or by love we were all related to each other, whether we liked it or not. I think I captured everyone's personality and love for one another as best as I could. It's not possible to put a person's exact likeness in a picture but I got damn close.

I smiled at my work and finally turned around to acknowledge the presence of whoever was in the room with me. I was expecting to see Seto and maybe Pegasus but I wasn't expecting to see EVERY ONE of our friends in there as well.

Everyone was looking at my painting or they were looking at me. Everyone was shocked; it really did look like a picture of us, not a painting.

Serenity was crying a little, letting tears of joy fall down her face. Pegasus was shocked, I had only seen a picture of his wife once and now she was smiling back at him, as if I had known her for years and I captured a quick picture in my mind.

Seto was looking at me with surprise and pride as he opened his arms and I ran to him wrapping my arms around him, clinging to him with a huge hug.

Everyone else was still a little too shocked at the realistic painting to do anything else. I was okay with the silence, it was nice.

Brrrring! Damn it! Stupid alarm clock! Everyone jumped a little and just walked over to the annoying device, turning it off before I took my next round of medications.

I smiled sheepishly and then I was attacked into a hug tackle by Yugi and Ryou. Tea and Mai joined in next and then everyone else joined in as well.

Everyone pulled back and had small tears of joy around their eyes, some had tears already falling, trying and failing to wipe them away.

"I think we should hang this somewhere special" seto announced.

"Defiantly!" everyone said at once.

It was a little embarrassing but it was cute at the same time.

"How about over the fireplace in the hallway, Seto? That way we can all see it whenever we walk in!" Mokuba chimed in.

"That sounds perfect!" I said, really excited that everyone liked it. "But it had to dry first; we can hang it in a few days"

Everyone smiled and nodded, they all seemed really excited.

I glanced at the clock, it was 5:30! I had successfully lasted the entire day not thinking about my horrible vision this morning. No one needs to know about my vision this time; I think they have had enough learning about their deaths for one lifetime.

I looked down at my clothes and almost laughed, I had been so into painting m picture I hadn't noticed the amount of paint I had managed to get on myself. I giggled a little and then went to my sink to dump out my turpentine and wash my hands. I didn't even try to get the paint out of my clothes, already aware that NOTHING would get it out.

I smiled to everyone and started to pack my paints away, moving my painting to the drying rack. I put everything into its respectable places and then moved back to where everyone was waiting for me.

I walked over to where seto was standing and he wrapped his arm around my waist before we flicked off the lights and everyone went their separate ways.

shout outs!

AShatteredOne- thank you so much for your review! send me the link to your story, i would lvoe to read it sometime!

Musicforeverinmysoul - yeah all that fun just disappeared...


	14. Chapter 13

**Today was awful; I just had to put that out in the open. The power came back on and now I can post this fanfic on time! I should be more excited but I really can't bring myself to be any happier than I need to be right now. Anyway enough about me on with the story…**

Joey's POV

Seto walked with me down the hall towards the kitchen, leading me down to dinner. I was hungry now; after all I only had a cup of coffee and a sandwich to eat today.

I walked with him, fooling around as we descended the stairs down to the kitchen where everyone else seemed to be heading.

We all sat down around the table and ate and talked. I was quiet the entire meal thinking about my vision from this morning and wondering if it would be a good idea to tell Seto. I suppose I could tell him I had a vision but he isn't getting any information other than that. I shook my head trying t clear my head and then I turned back to my meal and ate it happily and hungrily, after all I didn't eat much today. When we were done everyone was talking and chatting happily again.

This happy chatter was really making my blood boil and was putting me on edge, as if I was the only one here who remembered what was going to happen within a few days.

I was feeling extremely drained and all I wanted to do was go to sleep and forget about everything for a long time and just relax for the first time in a few days. But I knew this simple wish would never be granted to me.

I sighed the lack of sleep was really starting to get to me.

Maybe I should tell him… no! I can't tell him unless I want to risk having the vision change again and keeping me up another night. I can't tell him because at the pace I was going I was risking my health for a vision.

I shook my head again and tried to stop thinking about the vision trying to avoid the headache that was threatening to erupt any second now. Plus if I did get a headache it would mean more pills and I couldn't take it anymore.

I held my head in both of my hands as I rested my elbows on the table trying to pull myself together. My body was shutting down and I knew it, if only this vision would come true already so that it could end already.

Seto saw me and started to rub my back attempting to comfort me, but he could do nothing for me now, I needed the vision to come true before my body would stop destroying itself.

I sighed and raised my head out of my hands to look at him gratefully. His simple action did make me feel better but nothing would make this end.

I excused myself to go to the bathroom and I just sat on the edge of the sink trying to pull myself together and hoping against hope that I would be alright. The headache I was trying to prevent exploded and started to pound against me head. I sighed and pulled out some Advil (A/N not mine) and took 3 before washing my face in the sink and leaving the room, feeling no more composed than the way I left.

Pull it together Joey you don't want everyone to start worrying about you again, I thought as I took my seat and drank my soda waiting for Seto to be done. He was almost finished and I was glad, I don't think I could take it much longer. I needed Seto to help me through this right now and I didn't want anyone else with us when I told him what was wrong.

I knew Seto knew something was wrong but he was a gentle man (around me at least) and he wouldn't ask me something personal in front of guests. Thank god.

**Shout out time**

**AShatteredOne- no harm done! Anyway thank you!**

**Musicforeverinmysoul****- I'm glad that I satisfied your need for some graphics. Lol I love painting and I love making art so I was painting and writing that chapter at the same time and I think everything I was feeling translated into the story so I'm glad you liked it!**

**Aria Azurestone****- thank you! I got back from camp a while ago but whatever computers can glitch and that happens all the time with my computer so… anyway thank you for your review!**


	15. Chapter 14

**hello once again! i welcome you to yet another installment of this story and i hope you enjoy! **

Seto's POV

I reached over the table and started to rub Joeys back. I could tell he was close to having a melt down and right now all he needed was some support.

When he finally took his head out of his hands his face was red around his eyes and he was wincing in pain. So he had worried so much he had given himself a headache.

He excused himself to the bathroom and was in there for a while. I was nearly finished with my meal before he came back to me, slightly more composed. He was still about to breakdown as he sat quietly and drank his soda.

That's my cue! I quietly took his hand and stood up. "We will see you in the morning, good night" was all I said and then I quietly led my puppy up to our bedroom and pulled him into a great big hug.

He was so close now, so close to having the flood gates open and his problems come out. I heard some sniffling and then an alarm went off.

I will never get used to the sound of an alarm clock, I promise you I will always jump 2 feet in the air.

Joey sighed, took his medications and then came back to me where I was sitting on the bed. He came up and snuggled up to me, letting silent tears fall down his face. I didn't say a word I just let him do as he pleased as I rubbed his back gently.

That's when he broke.

He let his tears cascade down his face and his breakdown finally came. He sobbed into my chest and clutched onto my shirt as if holding on for dear life.

I let him do as he wished and rubbed his back whispering sweet nothings into his ear to try to get him to stop crying.

"It's alright, Joey, its okay. We are okay shhhh!" I already knew that what I was saying wasn't helping but I had to try something to stop the soft tears from racing down his face.

"You had another vision didn't you?" he nodded a little into my chest. "Alright, Joey, please don't tell me what happened I want you to be okay."

He looked at me dumbfounded for a moment before he leaned in and gave me a kiss on the lips. "Thank you *sniffle*"

"I have one question though" I said.

"Go ahead"

"Is it better than the last vision?" I said hoping this was an easy question to answer.

"It gives us better chances but the outcome is not great"

I nodded fully understanding that some of us would die but there was still a good chance that we would live to fight another day. I kissed him on the forehead and then we snuggled up together.

After a while he finally stopped crying and we just lay there content with the silence. He sighed and snuggled into me more his breathing evening out and eventually indicating he had fallen asleep.

He looked so peaceful when he sleeps but that look of peace can be deceiving, after all he could be having a nightmare right now and I wouldn't even know it. I sighed realizing there was nothing I could do for him while was asleep. The best thing I can do for him is to be there when he wakes up.

I could feel my eyelids dropping and my consciousness slipping so I finally let my mind wander and my body relaxed, drifting off into a deep slumber.

Yugi's POV

Why do I feel so sleepy? It's only 6:30 but it feels like I have been awake for days without sleep…

Ryou's POV

Why on earth and I so bloody tired?

Honda's POV

Ha! I can't believe that worked so well! And so quickly too, I have to thank Weevil the next time I see him because he is a genius when it comes to medicines.

"Ready Duke?"

"Ready Honda" he said and smiled a little before kissing me on the lips.

"You really are brilliant Duke, paying that maid off to place that sleeping draft into their food now is our chance!"

"Hold on a minuet we have one more thing to take care of," Duke said as he pulled a gun out of his long black cape.

I smiled at him; sometimes I swear he can read my mind.

"Let's go, we only have 3 hours until they begin to awake and that isn't nearly enough time to get them all there."

"don't worry, babe, we have plenty of time and if any of them get up early we can just put them out again using this" Duke waved his gun a little for me to see and I smiled again, I love it when we are evil.

We walked out of the pantry and into the kitchen waiting for the maid to return to the kitchen. She walked in and didn't see us as she went to the sink with her arms full of dirty plates. "Now!"

Duke pulled the trigger on the gun and the maid fell to the ground in a crumpled heap.

Once we were sure she was dead we walked into the main dining area and found a few people asleep on the table. I smiled, way too easy.

We dragged the unconscious people outside and threw them into the bus we had rented for the special occasion.

It took us nearly an hour to find every one of the unconscious "friends" of ours and pile them into the bus. Finally we left and headed towards our favorite ring of death, the ancient temple ruins.

The perfect stage really, no one around the ruins for a few good miles and one can easily get lost amongst the rock and debris that scatter the ground around such a place.

Once when I was little I went to those temple ruins for a class trip and I was so lost it took those 2 hours to find me so naturally I remembered the place I feared so much, now this place can finally be useful for me.

"Alright, babe, it's show time" Duke said as he got into the bus and buckled his belt. I started the car and we drove away from the Kaiba's "house".

The ride wasn't too long since it was the middle of the night and no one was on the roads. Once we got the place I shut off the car and we proceeded to take everyone out of the van and scatter them around the ruins, making sure that no one was close to each other.

"Duke," I said into the small cell phone I was holding, "do you think they have weapons with them?"

"Why would they? They couldn't possibly know about what we have been plotting and even if they did they clearly didn't think about putting more guards on the property to try to stop us." he said with his normal arrogant way of talking. He may be the best dice player I know but he still has no reason to act the way he does.

We finished talking on the phone and then we met up with each other by the bus. He seemed antsy and impatient (well more than he normally is anyway) and he couldn't stop pacing in front of the car.

I knew how he felt so I went up to him and as he turned around to switch directions of his pacing he collided into me and his lips met mine as we fell into each other. A perfect plan I have to say.

We got up from the ground and I whispered "only an hour more then we can do whatever we want to our toys" I chuckled a little to myself and gave him an evil smile. He joined in my laughter a moment latter and watched as the minutes ticked by until it was about time to wake them up.

"Alright, put on your cloak and grab your weapons it's time for a little fun." I said and we got dressed quickly.

"How shall we wake them up? Should we kill one of the men in front of the girls to get them to scream or should we just kill them while they sleep and let a few of them awake o find that their friends and family died around them and they didn't even know it?"

"Both are tantalizing offers but I think we should just wait for a little while longer and let a few unlucky souls wake up first and they shall be our playthings until the rest wake up"

"That sounds even better"

"Then it's settled we wait until someone awakens to their doom."

**Shout outs!**

**Musicforeverinmysoul- as always love to read your reviews**

**DreamixAngel- thank you, as always, and he will be better in time**


	16. Chapter 15

**Before I start anything I just wanted to say that this chapter will clarify something's I didn't address in the previous chapter. Don't worry I actually have a plan for this story and the end is coming far too quickly for my liking but all good things have to come to an end at sometime. Sorry the chapter is short but I actually had to write this chapter today because I ran out of my pre written chapters and I never got around to writing anything longer. **

**Okay so I started school today (ugh) so I might not be able to post as often as I have been, I might have to skip over some days because I won't have time to write a chapter but I promise, (and may the Gods strike me down if I am lying) that I will not forget to post things! There will be more to come, that I do so swear!**

**Anyway enjoy!**

Ryou's POV

"UHH! My head… where am i? I was in Kaiba's mansion and then I felt really sleepy and now I'm in a bunch of ruins? What's going on here?" i said to myself as i sat up and looked around the ruins. I recognized them as a once proud temple but i had never been here before.

"Hello?" I asked into the darkness of the night that surrounded me. "Is anyone there?" there was no answer to my question and I quickly started to panic, what was I doing here?

Okay I'm probably not the only one who was dragged here so that must mean they are around here somewhere, but just in case I should have my knives out.

I bent down and pulled my two daggers out of my boots and held them out as I quietly moved out of the dark, semi-collapsed room I was in.

I walked into another room and saw nothing so I tried the next room and the next one. I didn't see anything, there had to be a mistake there was no one else here.

Alright stay calm, breath, okay I'm sure there is someone around here somewhere but if I still don't find anyone I will sit down and wait until sunrise to find my way out of this place.

I rounded a corner and stopped when I saw something shifting in the darkness in front of me. I crouched down and held my blades up at the ready, preparing for the worst.

I heard a groan and saw a familiar mop of white hair sit up and look around. I sighed with relief and walked up to Bakura. He seemed to tense at the sound of my footsteps and he grabbed his knives out of his boots and stood up quickly, preparing to defend himself.

"Calm down Bakura it's just me" I said quietly and held my hand sup in the air to show him I meant him no harm. He relaxed a little bit but I could tell he was still on edge.

I gently bent down and placed my blades back into my boots and held my hands up again until he put his own blades back into his boots. When they were safely away I leapt at him and gave him a huge hug glad that I had found someone else and I was no longer so alone.

"Thank the gods I found you! I looked all other the place and I didn't find anyone else. Are you okay?"

"My head is killing me, where are we anyway?"

"I have no idea where we are but they look like some kind of ruins"

"At least you are safe; I would never be able to forgive myself if something happened to you."

"What at a heartfelt moment. The two lovers together again, nothing can hurt them, as long as they have each other." a voice said from the darkness

"Oh but you are wrong, nothing can keep you safe, not even each other" another voice added in while also encased in shadows.

"Ryou, do you remember what I taught you all those years ago?"

"How could I forget?"

"Alright, one…"

"Two…"

"Three!" we shouted together and sent our shadow magic exploding out in a burst of dark energy. The energy we released allowed us to use it like a radar and locate anything within the surrounding fifty feet, plenty of room for us to find our kidnappers.

"Hahahahaha, found you" Bakura said and lunged towards the one closest to himself and I lunged towards the one who was closer to me.

The battle began, Bakura tackled one of them to the ground before they could react and he started to punch him relentlessly. The man rolled Bakura under himself and started to do the same treatment to Bakura. In the mean time I grabbed a dagger out of my boots and started to swing at my attacker.

"Well now Ryou I didn't know you had weapons, that makes this a fair fight then!" the man yelled as he pulled out his own dagger and started to battle me.

"This is hardly a fair fight, especially considering you are losing!" I jabbed at him with my knife, getting closer and closer to his skin.

Bang!

"Bakura!" I screamed as I saw him fall into a heap on the floor, already dead before he even hit the ground.

"Hahahahaha one down!" the cloaked man said as he got up off the floor and whipped some blood off his hands.

I sprinted to where Bakura was and I threw myself over him, shielding him from their evil looks. "Why? Why did you kill him? What do you want form us?" I yelled as tears started to flow down my face.

"Well, we always were forgotten unless we were needed."

"So we came up with a plan to be remembered forever"

"As the people who killed them all"

"And got away"

"Who are you! WE COULD NEVER FORGET SOMEONE AS EVIL AS YOU!" I screamed as my tears fell faster and faster.

They exchanged glances and the one of the right cocked his gun before they simultaneously removed the hoods from their heads to reveal… "HONDA AND DUKE! How could you!"

They simply laughed evilly and walked a few paces forwards, then Duke said "because it's fun!"

Bang!

Honda's POV

Too easy

**Shout outs!**

**Musicforeverinmysoul****- that was not planned but thank you for the idea because it actually worked in nicely.**

**ChaniaGo****- I know this was a bad reason for why they are doing this but I couldn't think of anything else, but did this clear things up?**

**DreamixAngel****- sorry they had to go for this story to work, I didn't like killing them whatsoever**


	17. Chapter 16

Malik's POV

"Malik! Malik wake up!" someone shouted as I groaned hearing the abnormally shrill voice ringing through my head.

"PLEASE! PLEASE MALIK WAKE UP! PLEASE! BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE, I DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME!" someone kept on shouting but I was too tired to let the words register in my mind.

"Hahahahaha, nothing can save you now Tea, he is so drugged he probably won't be able to wake up for another 45 minutes at best."

But we are going to make sure that he never wakes up in the first place. But first we need to get rid of you!" another voice yelled before I heard thrashing and yelling as someone yelled as loudly as they could saying "MALIK PLEASE WAKE UP! PLEASE! DUKE AND HONDA ARE OUT TO GET US! YOU NEED TO GET UP BEFORE THEY GET YOU TOO!"

I tried to open my eyes and sit up but I was far too tired so I just rolled over and fell back to sleep.

"Ugh... My head hurts. Now what do you want tea? You woke me up so now what do you want?"

There was no answer to my question so I opened my eyes to see a mostly collapsed room with light pouring in through the broken ceiling. No one else was in the room.

"Odd she was just hear a moment ago."

I stood up and noticed how stiff my body was, I did a few stretches and then walked out of the room heading down a hallway to see if I could find tea.

"Tea? What did you want?" I said as I entered another room but this room was massive. A large section of the wall had collapsed into the room and moonlight was spilling in to show the creamy white skin of tea's body laying in a crumpled heap.

All of her clothes were gone and she was bleeding heavily from many deep wounds that were around her body.

At the sight of her body I rushed over to her and checked her pulse. It was declining rapidly and she had little to no blood left in her because of the deep gashes on her body.

After a moment or two of me trying to make her passing more comfortable her soul was sent up to the afterlife and her body became cold.

I understood now, she was trying to warn me that Duke and Honda were on a killing spree and they started with her. I stood up and turned around looking around the room before pulling my knife out and grabbing my lighter out of my pocket, flicking it on and walking into the darkness to inspect the rest of the room.

I nearly vomited when I found Ryou and Bakura, with tear streaked faces and bullet wounds through their chests, lying in pools of their own blood while in each other's arms.

I stumbled backwards and started to pray in Egyptian for the safe passage of their souls into eternal happiness of the afterlife.

"Looks like we found a visitor of our gallery of death, so what do you think?" the recognizable voice of Duke said from his dark hide out.

"You sick bastards! How could you! We were your friends and you just disregarded everything we had ever done together and killed them as if they were just playthings that you were bored of!"

"In a way that's what they were for us" Honda said from another dark area of the room.

"Well then come and play, I'm ready for you!" I said and the fight began.

Blades flashed and clashed as we spun, whirled, ducked and dodged each other's blades.

I wish I had another blade, I thought as Duke and Honda kept swiping at me with their longer daggers.

I was so concentrated on keeping their blades away from me I hadn't realized that I had backed myself into a corner. Oh gods I am not going to make it, I thought as they got closer and closer to me.

Slice!

A river of blood started to flow from my lower arm as one of the blades went straight through my skin and muscles to show the white bone underneath.

I screamed in pain and held my arm as I held up my blade defenselessly. Honda knocked it out of my hand easily and Duke pulled me over to the middle of the room before he knocked me to the floor and started to slice at other parts of my exposed skin.

They just kept cutting and slicing, purposely missing all major organs and arteries to prolong their fun.

After a while my purple vest was destroyed so they just ripped it off and started to skin my back to show all the interworking of my back muscles and bones. It hurt so much, there are no words to describe the feeling of being flayed and then poked at as they continued to investigate their toy.

In between their cuts I looked at their faces to see that their reactions were of sheer joy, pleasure and excitement as they heard scream after scream erupt form my now dry throat.

"KILL ME! PLEASE KILL ME!" I screamed as they kept cutting into my body.

"Because you asked so nicely" Honda whispered into my ear and then his knife plunged deep into my back. He removed his blade and stood up, dusting himself off and whipping his blade on his cloak. "Come on Duke lets go find another toy to play with"

"Sounds fantastic, but I want to pick this time"

"Anything you want babe" Honda said as he gave Duke a quick peck on the lips before leaving the room to find another "toy".

I could feel my body slowly losing all of its warmth and I watched as my blood started to pool around my body. A few small tears escaped my eyes before I said a prayer to the gods asking for safe passage to the afterlife and I let my body flop down into a cold heap on the ground as I closed my eyes and joined my friends in the afterlife.


	18. Chapter 17

**hi! i'm not entirely sure if i a safe anymore since dreamxangel wants to kill me. sorry! anyways here is the next chapter and the next chapter will very likely be the end of this story. okay i hope you enjoy this chapter and all reviews are taken into consideration when writting the next chapter. **

Joey's POV

"Oh no" I said as I sat up and looked around to see where I was. "It's just like the vision, and if I'm correct that means that four people are already dead and Honda and Duke are looking for me now"

With a fire of determination I lifted myself off the ground and started to shuffle my way over to the half collapsed door. I went into the hallway and started to walk down to the most collapsed part, walking slowly so that I would not trip on any of the ruble or debris that littered the floor.

I already knew what was waiting for me when I would enter the room so I grabbed my knife from my arm holster and prepared myself for the fight of my life.

I entered the room and gasped when I saw the exact same picture as the one in my vision. "Well at least I know I'm correct" I muttered to myself as I walked over to where Malik was and I removed my jacket, throwing it on top of his body to cover up the horror show that was his back.

"Rest in peace my friends soon you will be avenged." I said and then grabbed Ryou's knife off the floor and grabbed Malik and Bakura's knives as well, stuffing them into my boots so that I would have back up knives.

"Alright Honda and Duke, come on out, I know that you did this and that I am your next target" I called out into the darkness, looking at both of the piles of rubble that were on different ends of the room. The circles of moonlight that landed on the piles of debris were empty for a moment more before both Honda and Duke came into view.

"Now, I wonder, how did you know about this?" Duke said as he jumped off of his pile and started to walk closer to me.

"You never planned on me having a vision of our impending doom; why else did you think we all had knives?"

"Well we didn't plan that but you defiantly helped us a ton by getting everyone to be in one place, so thanks for that" Honda said as he too jumped off his pile and walked towards me.

"You sick bastard, you were our friend and you took that for granted! We trusted you, and you betrayed us!" I screeched.

"Oh don't you dare start with the trust and friendship speeches again! I was not your friend, I was never your friend, I only hung around you guys so that I could have cheep entertainment and man am I glad that I did." Honda said.

"Yes you all have been very enjoyable toys" Duke added, walked closer and closer to me.

"I have a question, though. If you knew that this was going to happen, why didn't you tell everyone how they would die? Why wouldn't you tell them that they were going to die today?"

"Because that's cruel! I could never tell someone that they are going to die and how they are going to die! Imagine they have to fight for their lives and they lose all motivation to keep fighting because they know who is going to kill them and how they will die!" I yelled as I bent down into my stance, blades at the ready.

"Well if you are so good at predicting the future, then how are you going to do in this fight?" Duke screamed as the whirl of black fabric and silver blades began.

I countered all of his attacks and I held my own against both Honda and Duke. The fight was getting good and I realized they were trying to back me into a corner so they could have the upper hand. "hahahahaha good try but I am not going to fall for that trick again" I jumped as high as I could over their head and the fight began again, only this time I was the one pushing them into a corner.

Clang, clang, went our knives as they bashed against each other. The sharp silver points were flying faster than most people could see.

"Hey Honda, how does it feel to be stabbed in the back by your own friend?" I yelled as I thrusted my knife deep into his back, making him cry out in pain from the contact. I pulled my blood stained blade out of his back and turned to Duke, smiling like a madman. Duke had a look of horror and anger plastered on his face; it was as if he was fighting with his emotions to see which would win, anger or pain.

Pain won.

"Honda!" he screamed as he threw himself down to hold Honda as he struggled to breath. "Honda stay with me! Please don't leave me alone here, I need you!" he was sobbing now as he held Honda's bloody body closer to himself.

Honda's blood was quickly coming out of his wound and was covering Duke as he cried on the floor holding his lover. "How could you? He was your friend!"

"You have some nerve saying that! After everything you did to us you still think I would call him a friend? Never! He said it himself, he was never our friend and after everything he did to us he will never even be remembered as a friend. No one will be sad that he is gone! Especially after everything you did to us!"

Duke just kept sobbing and held Honda closer and closer. Honda's eyes fluttered once more and he took one more shaky breath before his heart stopped and his eyes closed, marking the end of his life.

"Well one down and one to go I guess." I said as I walked closer to Duke. "Don't worry Duke this will all be over soon and you can go and rejoin your lover in the afterlife."

"No, I don't plan of joining him anytime soon!" Duke yelled as he lunged at me with another knife in his hand. His Tears were still flowing fast down his face and he was blinded by anger and sadness as he swung his knife at me. He was a shell of the fighter that he was only moments ago.

"Try this on for size!' he yelled and I felt a sharp pain enter and exit my body. I gasped as I felt warm blood start to pour out of my stomach from the stabbing wound that Duke had just given me.

"Funny how the tides have turned" he said as he walked around me slowly in a circle, "now who is the strong one? Now who is going to win this battle?"

I had no idea what the answer was, after all I had woken up from the vision at this point so I didn't know if I would be saved or not.

"I don't know but I know that even if I die, someone will find you and you will be given judgment for your sins." said sounding extremely religious and theological which is so unlike me.

"Really? And who says I won't just kill everyone the second I know for sure that you are dead?"

"I do" a voice said from the darkness and I knew my savior had come.

"Seto!"

He looked over to me for a second and then he moved his eyes away and back onto Duke. "Rot in hell" Seto said and then pulled out a gun and shot him in the center of his forehead.

Seto sighed and then rushed over to me.

"What happened? What did you see?"

"Honda and Duke were in this together. They wanted to kill all of us for some reason. I came into this room in my dream and I saw Tea, Malik, Ryou and Bakura lying around the room and unfortunately this came true." Tears were welling up in my eyes and Seto whipped them away as he held me.

"Don't worry babe, nothing can get you now, everything will be alright"

"But Seto i-"

"Shush! Don't worry everything will be fine I already called for an ambulance using my watch and it's on its way now, it should be here in a few minutes and then we can take care of you wake everyone else up and go home, okay?"

"Poor Marik" I said "what do you think he will do when he finds out Malik is dead?"

"I don't know but whatever he chooses to do we must not think any different of him"

"You think he is going to kill himself don't you?"

He sighed and hung his head, "yes I think he will so we have to keep a close eye on him"

I nodded a strained my ears as I heard a siren far off in the distance. Thank god the ambulance is here, I lost far too much blood to wait much longer.

"THIS WAY! PLEASE HURRY!" Seto yelled as he heard the car pull up. A few moments later a Team of paramedics put me on a stretcher and I was whisked away from Seto.

"Promise me you will still be here when I visit you later, okay? I don't want to lose anyone else"

"I promise"

shout outs!

DreamixAngel- *hidding in a corner holding a sword* please dont hurt me?

Musicforeverinmysoul- i dont know if i will kill him yet but i'll let you know on monday!


	19. Chapter 18

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Next chapter and then it's over! Omg I might miss writing this story but I have like 4 others I am working on right now so I am fully prepared to contine updating. Alright I hope you all enjoy!**

Seto's POV

Thank god I brought a gun.

Never thought I would need to use it but still thank god.

Joey is going to be fine but now I have to find the others and make sure they are alright.

As soon as I saw the ambulance retreat from where it had pulled up I pulled a flashlight out of my boot and started to look around.

I didn't take long to find yami and Yugi hugging each other in a corner. Yami was sitting in front of Yugi protecting him as best as he could and nearly had a heart attack when I walked into the room.

"Relax you two, it's just me"

"What was that gunshot a little while ago?"

"I shot duke"

They looked a little stunned but didn't say anything more as I started to walk away looking for everyone else. They followed me silently as we searched for everyone else. Mai, Serenity and Marik were in the next room. Marik was still on the ground while the two girls were rushing to see if he was alright.

I could have guessed what they said next.

"He's dead!" the yelled as we walked inside the room.

"Yeah I kind of thought he would be"

"Why on earth would you say that?" Yugi asked his big purple eyes glistening with curiosity.

"Because Malik was killed and when a Yami or Hikari is killed their counterpart dies as well, usually within a days." yami explained.

"Is there nothing we can do now?" serenity asked on the verge of crying.

"Actually," yami said as he walked up the Marik's body, "there is one thing we can do. Seto let me see the millennium rod for a minute."

I hesitantly gave him the rod and he looked at it briefly before calling upon his shadow magic. The puzzle started to glow and the eye of Horus started to glow on his forehead. He slowly lowered the rod down to Marik's body and when the metal touched his back his entire body jumped as if it was given an electric shock.

"Ah!" Marik yelled as his eyes whipped open. "Yami what did you do that for, I thought we said we would never do that!" Marik yelled as he gripped Yami's collar and raised him up.

"Well we have bigger issues right now, go and find Malik he needs your help now before his soul is accepted into the afterlife. Go now!" yami gave him my millennium rod and Marik dashed out of the room, sensing the direction of his hikari.

We rushed after him to see what he was going to do and found Marik as he started to curse in ancient Egyptian and then started to pray with all his might, muttering the incantation as quickly as possible before lightly touching his Hikari's back and running his hands over the wounds. Wherever his hands touched new skin and muscle grew leaving Malik looking as if he was just badly bruised. It was nothing less than incredible, I know I know, what you're thinking, "but Kaiba I thought you didn't believe in magic" trust me I know that is exactly what you are thinking but after my soul was reunited with the millennium rod my ancient self awakened I realized everything was real. Not that I would ever admit that to anyone...

"Dear Ra, grant me the power to restore my Hikari back to life and allow me to continue living with him for as long as he will have me" Marik leaned in and lightly tapped the millennium rod to Malik's chest, sending a shock wave into Malik. Malik's body jumped and a low groan could be heard before Malik opened his eyes to find Marik nearly crying with joy that he had not been too late.

"You aren't leaving me that easily" Marik joked and kissed Malik happily.

"come on we need to get the other two up and about now." yami said as he pointed over to where Ryou and Bakura were laying in each other's arms surrounded by a pool of blood.

"Alright, alright, let's go get them back. Do you want to do Bakura and I'll do Ryou?" Marik asked.

Yami just nodded and they walked over to their fellow spirit and hikari friends.

They chanted the incantation quickly and offered our own versions of prayer to bring them back before we touched them with our millennium items sending shockwaves through them.

Their bodies jumped and they opened their eyes as they felt Marik and Yami begin to heal the wounds that were all over their bodies. After a few minutes they were back to normal and Marik returned the Millennium rod to me.

"Thank you for letting me save him and them" he said

I just nodded and turned to everyone and said "we need to find everyone else. Stay together in groups of 4 and look. If you find them bring them back into here and then we will help anyone who is hurt and then I will fill you all in on what happened before you woke up. Meet back here in 30 minutes and if you aren't back by then I will assume that something is wrong. If that is the case shoot this in the air and we will come find you." I placed a small flare gun into Yami's hand. He nodded and kept the gun in his hand, ready to shoot at a moment's notice.

Everyone turned and went their separate ways. I went with Marik, Malik and Serenity to look for everyone. We found Yugi's grandfather and Pegasus on our way back to the room we started from. They seemed extremely confused. I didn't bother to explain anything yet since it would take a while if we had to start over.

When we came back we found Yugi, yami, Mai, Odeon, and Isis waiting for us patiently.

"Alright I am going to make this quick and simple. Joey came in here after realizing where we were and he started to battle both Honda and duke at the same time. By this time Ryou, Bakura, Marik and tea were already dead. Joey fought hard and managed to hurt Honda who then bled to death. Duke was so angry that Honda was dead that he started to attack again and managed to stab Joey who is in the hospital as we speak. After he was sent off in the ambulance I found yami and Yugi and then yami did something to Marik that saved him and then Malik came back to life. Then we brought Ryou and Bakura back and now here we are good as new."

Everyone seemed to be okay with this explanation and I looked over to where tea was.

"Yami can't you fix her too?"

"No we can't, that rick only works with Marik, Bakura and myself and our Hikari's. If a person has never owned a millennium item they cannot be saved. I'm sorry but we just can't bring tea back."

I nodded and walked over to Honda and took his bloody cloak off of him. I then walked over to Tea and draped it over her naked and bloody body.

"A car is on its way to come and get us and then I am going to go to the hospital where Joey is to check up on him. If you want to come with me that's fine but if you get in my way I will not hesitate to kill you." I said this with a straight face and everyone seemed to understand that I was not joking around; after all I was the one with the real gun and a millennium item. I could attack with both of my objects and I could do some serious damage if I really wanted to.

"Yami can you please explain how you revived them anyways" grandpa asked to his (adoptive) grandson.

"Sure, grandpa. I learned how to do it in Egypt when we were younger and I saw one of my priests killed by accident. He had a millennium item so my father revived him. I learned that as long as a piece of the persons soul is places within any millennium items or the person who was reviving the dead person they could transfer the piece back into the body and then cast a simple spell to return the breath to their body. Unfortunately I cannot help anyone who doesn't have a piece of their soul in the items, that's why I can't help tea because I never had a piece of her in my puzzle or soul." he sighed, "I'm sorry but there is nothing else I can do but pray for her souls safe delivery to the afterlife"

Grandpa nodded and no one else spoke for several minutes and then I saw headlights coming closer to us and one of my guards came bursting into the room we were all standing inside. "Clean this up" I said and walked out of the temple to the waiting car. The poor guard looked startled to see three bloody dead bodies in the same room but he didn't comment and used his ear piece communicator to call in reinforcements to remove the bodies. Everyone else followed me to the car and pilled in and we drove in silence until we reached the hospital.

I didn't even need to find out where Joey's room was because I had someone check in with the secretary and he told me Joey was in the ICU and had just gotten out of surgery and was still asleep.

I sighed and walked quietly to the ICU to find my beautiful little Joey fast asleep on the bed with pipes running all over him to keep him hooked up to the machines. He stirred a little in his sleep and winced at the pain he felt as he moved.

My poor baby, he didn't deserve this ever. Oh well it's over now, perhaps he can live out a normal life again?

Shout outs!

ImmortalAngel92- I saved them all!

Musicforeverinmysoul – thank you! I hope this makes things better


	20. Chapter 19

**OMR this is the last chapter! *starts crying hard into her pillow* thank you to everyone who read the story and liked it or reviewed it! Because of you this story was developed and finished! Okay so this is the final chapter, I hope you like it and you aren't confused with anything. **

**Also because a little bit of confusion came up Tea was naked because she was in the shower when she passed out and was abducted and Honda and Duke didn't care so they brought her along naked. I know its farfetched and a little weird but it works in its own way. **

**Love you all!**

Several hours later Joey's POV

God everything hurts.

I groaned and tried to move my hands to rub the sleep from my eyes but I couldn't move my arms without feeling excruciating pain.

I groaned a little more and opened my eyes to be half blinded by the bright fluorescent light over head. After a moment of being blind my eyes adjusted to the bright room and I looked around.

I was in a large white hospital bed and there were a few chairs and flowers scattered around the room. I saw a figure at the foot of my bed, asleep with his body in a chair and his face on my bed. I almost laughed out loud to see him sleeping like this, but when I tried to laugh my entire body hurt like crazy and I cried out in pain shooting up from my stomach.

Hearing my screech of pain Seto woke up and gazed into my pain filled eyes. "Good morning sunshine" I said to Seto as he barely registered I was awake.

After about a second more his brain turned on and he jump started to move over to my side and grab my hand lightly to stroke it.

"I could say the same to you, baby" he said and lightly kissed my forehead. I felt a dull pain shoot from that part of my face but I ignored it as best as I could as he sat back down and simply looked at me.

"You don't need to be brave for me, what hurts?" Seto asked gently

"Everything"

"Alright let me call the nurse for you" he gave me a quick kiss on the forehead and went to the door to call a nurse.

After a minuet a nurse bustled into the room and started to check all my tubes and wires and giving me a shot of painkillers.

"You are very lucky young man, not everyone could lose that much blood and be that beat up and live through the night"

I didn't know what to say to her and neither did Seto as she turned and left the room, returning to her previous engagement.

"That was uncalled for"

"I don't know if I should be offended or proud"

"Well she didn't know about everything you went through"

I nodded my agreement and laid back a little more into the bed, groaning a little from the pain that just kept shooting through my body. I didn't want to wince at the pain but unfortunately I did and Seto noticed this.

"The medicine should take effect soon and I requested the one that wouldn't make you sleepy so you wouldn't be forced to see visions of anything."

"Thank you, thank you so much" I said Tears pooling at my eyes from the sheer joy I was feeling. Unfortunately Seto thought I was in pain…

"I'm going to get the nurse back to give you some more medicine."

"No I don't need it, I'm just so happy you thought about that"

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I knew you were having visions while you were in pain"

He was leaning close to me so it wasn't a far distance between his mouth and mine. Using all the strength that I had in my body I pushed myself off the bed and closed the difference between our mouths, giving him a gentle chaste kiss.

After a few moments reality hit me again and I felt the surging pain shoot all over my body and I gasped at the pain before flopping back down on the bed.

My heart monitors went crazy and started beeping up a storm, a nurse rushed into the room and took a look at everything before taking a deep breath to calm herself. Then she said "darling, please be careful and don't get too excited you are still healing and you need time to recover before you will be released, then you can do _whatever_ you want with your boyfriend, alright?"

I simply blushed and nodded before rearranging myself on the bed so that the pain wasn't directly shooting into my body every second.

She left the room and I felt sleepy. I yawned a little and blinked my eyes slowly since they felt heavier and heavier by the second.

"Sleep my beautiful angel, I will be here when you awake once again to grace the world with your presence" I smiled a little and then drifted off to sleep, relieved that no dream started when my eyes closed.

Seto's POV

I'm so glad he woke up. If he didn't wake up I would have joined him in heaven.

"Seto?" I heard the small voice as he entered the room looking at Joey and then at my emotionally broken body. "Seto? Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine Mokuba thank you"

He perched himself cheerfully on the windowsill and placed his bouquet of flowers next to him on the window. They were little yellow rose buds with baby's breath placed in the middle.

"Seto, why don't you go home and take a shower, get something to eat and take care of yourself for a little bit and I'll watch Joey. You can't keep going on like this before you crash. Please let me help you" his evil puppy dog eyes of death came out full force and I can't say no to them, no one can resist their magical persuasion powers.

"Thank you Mokuba, I will be back in an hour or so, call me if anything happens or if he wakes up" I said, making sure he would tell me everything that happens.

"You know I will now go before I tell our security to drag you out" he smiled a little evilly up at me and I just smirked at the image of my security dragging me down the hallway.

"Thank you" I said and left the room, heading downstairs and outside to the car that was waiting for me.

He drove me home in silence and when we pulled up to the house I got out of the car and decided to take a shower first. I headed upstairs and stopped in front of Joey's art room.

I sighed, thinking about how much art work he is going to produce after he is healed to try to get all of his emotions out. Note to self: buy him more supplies.

I walked the rest of the way to our bedroom and stripped down to get into the shower. The warm water pelted my skin and made me all pink from the heat. I washed my hair quickly and hopped out of the shower. I wrapped an oversized blue towel around myself and walked to my closet, picking out a black t shirt and dark blue jeans. I got dressed quickly and put my dress shoes back on before grabbing my leather jacket and heading out the door.

On my way back downstairs I took a quick stop into Joey's room and grabbed him his sketchbook, pencils, makers, and colored pencils before heading across the hallway to grab my violin and ocarina, along with some blank music sheets and a pen. I put all of Joey's supplies into a painted canvas art bag he made and I put my music things into my violin case.

I headed towards my office and grabbed my laptop and charger before deciding I had everything I would need. I headed all the way downstairs and went into the kitchen.

I pulled open the refrigerator and found some leftover lasagna on a plate.

I popped that into the microwave and waited for the minuets to tick by before I could eat.

After seven and a half minuets it was hot enough and I started to eat quickly, burning my mouth in the process.

I finished eating and cleaned up my plate, throwing it into the sink to wash later. I grabbed my assorted objects and walked outside to my personal car. I put everything into the car and speed down the street enjoying the speed that my car could go at. I was at the hospital in minuets and I walked inside with everything I brought and went into Joey's room.

He was awake now and he seemed to be pretty relaxed. "Mokuba I thought I said for you to call me if he woke up" Mokuba shrugged and hopped down from the windowsill.

I heard a ringing coming from my cell phone and I answered it without looking at the caller ID "hello?"

"He's awake" Mokuba said using his blue tooth ear piece.

I turned around to glare at Mokuba but he was laughing and running off down the hallway. I sighed and looked over to Joey who was now pulling a tray with his lunch on it towards himself. He was propped up against some pillows so he could sit up and he looked like the position was hurting him.

"You alright? Do you need more pain medication?"

"Yeah I'll be alright"

"You are a terrible liar" I said and went to get the nurse. She came in and gave Joey another shot of his medication and left the room.

"Better?" I asked.

"Yes thank you"

He started to eat his lunch and I placed his canvas bag on the table besides the bed for him to find later. He finished and pushed the tray away from himself. I smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him gently on the forehead.

I pulled away and he smiled at me. "The doctors said I could go home tomorrow and I should be fine in a about a week or so" he smiled up at me and I was so happy to see him smiling again.

"I'm glad you can come home so soon"

"Me too, I don't like being in hospitals for any longer than I need to."

The next day… Joey's POV

I got out of my hospital bed and grabbed the paper bag filled with my toiletries as I headed into the bathroom to get dressed in more normal clothing.

I got dressed slowly, trying my hardest not to bend over or stand too straight to avoid the pain surging through my body.

It was a useless effort but I still had to try to make it work.

After I finished getting dressed I came out of the bathroom and placed the bag back on the bed.

Seto was off getting all of my paperwork signed and everyone else was somewhere else. Probably celebrating life and proclaiming how lucky they were to be alive. None of them would remember that I saved them since Seto was the one to shoot duke. So why would they care about their real savior?

I sighed and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath to try to calm myself down

"You are all signed out and I have all your things in the car, so we can leave whenever you want" Seto said as he walked over to me with a wheelchair.

"Alright, let go home" I walked (well more like limped) over to the wheel chair and sat down. He started to wheel me down the hallway and lead me to the elevator. We waited for it to come to our level and he rolled me inside before hitting the lobby button.

We rode down rather quickly only stopping once to get an older woman into the elevator car. When we reached the bottom floor Seto helped me into his car and drove us home

(At the house)

We arrived at the house and he pulled up to the side of the house and into the garage where he turned on the lights and walked around to my side of the car to help me out. InsTead of just opening the door for me he picked me up gently and carried me to our bedroom, laying me down gently and making sure I was comfortable.

He left the room quietly and I fell asleep, perfectly content to do nothing until I was healed.

(One week later….)

"Joey are you ready to go?" Seto called up to me as I exited our bedroom.

"Yeah just give me a second" I said as I took my mid morning medication before rushing out of the house behind Seto.

"Ready to feel better again?" he asked as we got into the car and drove off towards the hospital.

"You better believe it! I don't like having all those stitches in my gut"

"I didn't doubt it for a moment" he said and then we pulled up to the hospital and went to the desk to check in for my appointment.

After a minute or two a doctor came out and brought us into the examination room and said "alright take off your shirt and bandages so I can get you back to normal"

I did as he said and lay down on the table as he started to snip the stitches and pulled them out slowly. It took a long time but after 10 minutes all of the stitches were out and he told me "be careful and don't do any hard activity for another week. If you start to bleed again or I it opens up again come in immediately and we will sew you back up. For now have a nice day"

I put my shirt back on and we left the hospital, rather slowly because my stomach still hurt from where the stitches were.

We got back in the car and went back home to enjoy a movie and popcorn on the large couch in the sitting room. Everyone else had left the mansion already and they buried Tea. Mai was in an intense time of grieving and she refused to see anyone so she could learn to live without anyone again.

Everyone else kept regular correspondence and we met up the other night and went to play mini golf.

(2 weeks later)

"Joey?" Seto asked as he entered my art room. "Can I come in?"

"Sure you know you can come in any time you want" I said as I looked up from my sketch.

"I didn't know if you were hyper focused or not and I didn't want to disturb you if you were"

I walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips then I said "you are so considerate"

He smirked and held me close to his body as he recaptured my lips and kissed me gently over and over again.

He held me there for a few minuets more before he pulled back and said "would you be so kind as to join on a date tonight?"

"I would be delighted to" I said.

"Great we will leave at 8, alright?"

"Okay, what time is it now?" I asked

He glanced at his watch and said "its 6:57 now"

"Alright I'm going to go get ready" I gave him another quick kiss and walked out of my room and upstairs to our bedroom to get ready.

Seto's POV

He is so cute. And hot, defiantly hot.

I'm glad he wants to go to on a date with me; he defiantly won't forget it any time soon.

When he left the room he forgot to put his work away. I sighed and started to clean up his things. I didn't even bother to put away what he was working on because I feared what would ruin it. I turned off all the lights and walked away, heading upstairs to go get dressed for the night.

I headed up and found Joey was still in the shower. I smiled and headed into the closet to pull out my nice gray pants and matching vest. I grabbed a white shirt and red tie before heading out into the bedroom to put my nice clothes on.

I had just finished when I heard the water turn off. I grabbed my watch and out it on before I strapped my knife to my arm. After everything we had been through I was not going to take any chances.

As I finished rolling my sleeve back down Joey came out of the bathroom in a large white towel around his waist. He blushed upon seeing me and I smiled at him. His blush only got deeper.

"So we are going to dress fancy tonight I see"

"Yes I thought we should treat ourselves to something nice"

"Sounds good" he said then he added "what time is it?"

I glanced at my watch and said "its 7:17"

He nodded and I gave him a quick kiss before I said "come down to the music room when you are ready alright?"

He nodded and I left the room heading down to my music room.

I entered my sanctuary and grabbed my favorite instrument from the drawer, my violin.

I reached into the smallest drawer and grabbed the little black box that had been in there for years. I had always wanted to give this to him and now I had the perfect chance.

"Tonight's the night" I said to myself and placed it into my pocket.

After I was sure it would fall out of my pocket or be seen when I sat down I took my violin and started to play anything and everything I thought about. I hadn't noticed the time so when I heard Joey start singing to one of the song I was playing I was a little shocked and faltered on the song before I continued the song until the end.

I finished the song and put my violin away before giving him a kiss and leading him down the hall to the car.

We got in and I started to drive the restaurant. We got there and I gave the hostess my name and we were escorted to the garden room before she left. We sat down and ordered our meals before I took a good look at my beautiful puppy.

He was wearing a black pair of paints and a black vest with a colorful plaid shirt and a black tie. He looked relaxed yet dress at the same time. He also looked absolutely adorable.

Our meals came shortly after we ordered and we shared small talk while we ate. We finished and ordered desert and it came out faster than our meal did.

We shared a small chocolate cake and he left some whipped cream on his face. Not a person to miss an opportunity I leaned over the table and liked it off before kissing him.

He blushed profusely before he regained his composure again. God he is just so cute.

Alright it's now or never

"Hey Joey, can I ask you something?" he looked up at my question and had a confused look on his face and then he tilted his head to the side. He is practically asking me to attack him with kisses.

"Yes, Seto?"

I dropped to the ground and in one fluid movement I had the box out and I opened it revealing the ring. "Will you marry me Joey?" I asked.

Joey's POV

OH. MY. GODS.

That was completely unexpected.

My mind turned to mush and I couldn't think of anything other than "YES!"

I didn't care about the ring; I only cared about the man in front of me who was mine. Mine and mine alone.

I launched myself towards MY Seto and started to kiss him desperately trying to convey to him the joy I was feeling inside.

I think it worked.

He started to kiss me hard and fast, as though we would be dead in a second and we needed to get all of the kisses we could before we dropped dead. Unfortunately we were not dead and still required air to breath.

We hard to part to catch our breath before we started to kiss again, only this time it was less desperate and more loving and gentle.

"I love you Seto" I said as we parted again to breath.

"I love you too Joey and I think this was the perfect way to end the nightmare we lived through." as he said this is slipped the ring onto my finger and it fit perfectly.

This was the first time I actually looked at the ring and I gasped when I saw its intricate details and beautiful gems. Half of the ring was set with rubies and the other half Safire's. Fire and water came together to form the most astonishingly beautiful ring. As the blue faded into the red there were diamonds set into the band to break up the extensive amounts of color.

The ring was perfect, icy blue for Seto's eyes and fiery red for his personality. I kissed him once more before we paid the check and left, holding hands all the way home to show Mokuba the ring and tell him the news.

Looks like life is going to go right for once, maybe now we can forget this awful deadly nightmare and move onto bigger and brighter futures.

**Shout outs!**

**Musicforeverinmysoul**** – I'm glad you liked it!**

**StandUpEvenIfYouStandAlone**** – first off this chapter is dedicated to you because I love you! (Plus I actually know you in real life) anyways… you like to write a lot of reviews don't ya? Lol I still love them all alright here we go! Yes you can have a knife. It is red and black and has a skull on the end of the hilt with rubies in its eyes. It was plundered from pirates so take care of it, okay? I feel bad for Pegasus too, he is always alone. Duke had to be evil because he loved Honda who was the mastermind behind the whole plan. So if you want to be angry with someone be angry with Honda because he hated everyone enough to kill them. Tea was naked because she is a whore and thought that if she seduced them she might live longer or she was in the shower when she passed out from the sleeping potion. **

**ImmortalAngel92**** – Tea you can burn, I never like you and you were annoying during every part of everything you did. **

**DreamixAngel**** – I shall consider a sequel and I will let you know if and when I write it.**


End file.
